


Give me back, my baby boy

by moonfox281



Series: How new life start [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Superior Foes of Spider-Man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfox281/pseuds/moonfox281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thật khó để summary khi bạn theo sát cốt truyện như thế này, nhưng mình sẽ có gắng tóm gọn như thế này:</p><p>Deadpool trở lại NY sau một thời gian chu du khắp nơi, gặp lại Spiderman (lúc này đã bị Dr Oct chiếm lấy thân xác), và anh không biết điều đó. Mọi thứ vẫn diễn ra bình thường cho đến khi Deadpool phát hiện ra sự thật. Tước đi Spidey của anh đã là một tội lỗi không thể tha thứ, nhưng chiếm lấy thân thể và cuộc sống của cậu ấy, cơn cuồng loạn trong giận dữ của anh sẽ là thứ cuối cùng Otto muốn nhớ tới.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Met after long

Đã lâu rồi hắn mới trở lại New York, đứng trên nóc tòa tháp, hai tay chống nạnh, hắn ngửa cổ hít một hơi dài.

 

[owh, mùi khói xe, rác rưởi và tacoooos!!!]

{Yep, home sweet home!}

[Đồ ngu, chúng ta là người Canada.]

{Yeah, ai quan tâm chứ, đi làm vài cái CHIMICHANGA nào!!!}

 

"Trật tự đi, lũ lắm mồm, baby boy của chúng ta kia rồi."

 

 

*****

 

Vị siêu anh hùng vừa đáp chân xuống nóc một tòa nhà, im lặng đứng nhìn cảnh vật bên dưới. Từ đây có thể nhìn bao quát được toàn thành phố, đằng xa là cầu Manhattan, nơi mặt trời đang đậu trên đỉnh ngọn tháp cáp treo. Gió thổi lớn, lớn đến nỗi nếu không nhờ sức mạnh nhện giúp bám dính vào mọi bề mặt, có lẽ cậu cũng có thể dễ dàng bị hất lộn cổ xuống dưới nếu đứng trên nóc một tòa nhà 50 tầng lúc này. Ánh chiều tà hạ xuống những tòa cao ốc, dạt đều đến một phần thành phố, bầu trời rực rỡ chói lòa với những tầng mây dày đặc màu đỏ cam, hòa quyện vào nhau, chậm chạp và nặng nề trôi. Vậy cảm giác khi là Spiderman là như vậy.

Cảm giác thật tuyệt vời, thật đẹp đẽ, thật tự do, thật...

 

Có tiếng còi cảnh sát hú đằng phố Wall, tiếng súng nổ vang lên, và trực thăng của đài truyền hình phóng đến.

Phải rồi, thật nhiều trắch nghiệm nữa.

 

Đưa tay lên định phóng tơ đu đi, chợt spider-sense nhói lên. Chàng trai vội quay người lại nhìn, nâng cao cảnh giác và để phòng. Vài giây sau, cánh cửa gác cầu thang lên sân thượng mở ra, và hắn xuất hiện.

 

"Whooo, bug boy, cậu cần bỏ ngay cái thói quen đứng trên nóc mấy cái cao ốc kinh đị này đi. Nghiêm túc đó, không phải ai cũng có thể đu lên đây dễ dàng như vậy đâu. Tôi đã phải đi cầu thang bộ đấy, không phải cầu thang máy, mà là cầu thang chết thiệt bộ đấy! Tôi không muốn nói về điều này nhưng lúc đó thang máy chật kín toàn những ông bà già mà trông họ như những zombie với gậy chống và răng giả vậy, tôi nổ súng để dạo họ ra nhưng chẳng ai trong số bọn họ có cái tai còn hoạt động cả..."

"Ngươi là..."

 

Cái mồm của hắn ngưng lại. Một bên mắt hắn nhướng lên nhìn cậu.

Khoan, cậu biết người này, không, cơ thể này biết.

 

"Deadpool."

 

Chết tiệt, có quá nhiều siêu anh hùng mà cậu biết, hay cơ thể này biết, mà chưa có thời gian đào bới lên và tìm hiểu hết. Nếu như người đối diện có thể coi là một siêu anh hùng. Gì chứ, súng ống, kiếm và các bao đạn quấn khắp người, trông hắn giống tên sát thủ hoặc ninja hơn là siêu anh hùng.

 

"Gì vậy, tôi đi có một thời gian mà cậu đã nỡ lòng quên tôi sao, tôi cảm thấy bị tổn thương đó. Dù sao thì, bộ đồ mới đẹp đó, màu đen khiến cậu trông bí ẩn."

[Và sexy nữa!!!]

{Sexy và bí ẩn!}

[Giống Catwoman vậy, hãy bảo cậu ấy kêu "meow" nào.]

{Spider-cat! Hot damn!!!}

 

Mới đầu hắn chắp tay mếu máo dưới lớp mặt nạ, rồi lập tức bật tay đánh tách, cười tí tởn. Hắn uốn éo vài vòng rồi tiến lại gần cậu.

Tên này có vẻ quen biết rõ với cậu, vả lại, công việc đang đợi, tốt nhất vẫn nên cẩn thận rồi chuồn đi là tốt hơn, nên tránh tiếp xúc với càng nhiều người quen càng tốt. Hãy tỏ ra lịch sự, Peter Parker là một người lịch sự.

"Tôi không có thời gian lúc này, xin lỗi."

 

Deadpool nhìn cậu, thật khó để đoán được hắn nghĩ gì lúc này. Tên này thật lạ, hắn có vẻ quái đản và khùng hơn mọi siêu anh hùng khác.

 

"Wow, Spidey, tôi không biết là cậu giận đến vậy đấy, mặc dù điều đó khiến tôi vui vì hẳn cậu đã nhớ tôi rất nhiều, nhưng thôi nào, tôi sẽ đãi cậu chimichanga!"

 

Tiếng còi đằng xa vẫn hú lên liên tục, nhiều thêm xe cảnh sát tiến về phố Wall, đang có một cuộc rượt đuổi đằng đó. Bây giờ là lúc làm việc của một siêu anh hùng, Spiderman.

Không để tâm đến tên lắm lời sau lưng, cậu phóng một chùm tơ, bước đến mép định đu đi. Deadpool bỗng bất ngờ nhảy lên lưng cậu, nắm lấy cổ tay đang dang ra kia.

 

"Ngươi làm gì vậy?!"

"Đừng rời đi chứ, tôi chỉ vừa mới gặp lại cậu thôi mà!!!"

 

Chân hắn quắp lấy bụng cậu, hai tay ôm chặt lấy cổ, bám dính như một con bạch tuộc. Má hắn cọ cọ vào đỉnh đầu cậu như thể đang làm nũng.

 

"Xuống mau!!!"

"Ah, tôi thấy vấn đề của cậu rồi!"

 

Hắn hướng ánh nhìn về phía đằng xa, nơi xe cảnh sát đang lũ lượt kéo đến, rồi quay lại ngoắc miệng cười.

 

"Nếu tôi giải quyết xong đống rắc rối kia, cậu sẽ không giận nữa chứ?!"

"Cái g..."

"Coi như xong nhé, rồi, có thể cho tôi mượn máy bắn tơ của cậu không?"

"Cái gì??? Hoàn toàn không!"

 

Vừa nói vừa làm, hắn tháo găng của cậu ra và rút chiếc máy bắn tơ ra khỏi cổ tay cậu.

 

"Khoan, ngươi nghiêm túc..."

 

Chưa nói hết câu, hắn đu ngươi đi và rú lên như một tên dở người trong không trung.

 

 

"Chết tiệt!"

 

Người này là Deadpool, hắn đã từng team up với Spiderman, không, còn gì đó nữa, Peter Parker có vẻ không thích người này, còn nữa... Thật khó để thấy hết tất cả một lúc. Nhưng cậu sẽ để phòng, cơ thể này, vẫn đang đối kháng lại.

 

 


	2. I forgot nothing

"Chúng mày biết điều gì tuyệt vời nhất lúc này không?"

[Ngồi vắt chân ăn chimichanga nhìn Anvengers vật lộn với đám ngoài hành tinh ngoài kia.]

{Hoặc giống cái lần thằng này úp mặt vào đĩa ngủ quên và khi tỉnh dậy cả thế giới đã hóa thành zombie.}

[Yoh, Thor kìa, hình như anh ấy vừa quay mặt lại, trông không vui vẻ lắm nhỉ?!]

{Yeah, không phải ai cũng vừa cứu thế giới vừa tí tởn được như chúng ta}

[Anh ấy gọi kìa, chúng ta nên làm gì?!]

{Làm gì? Vẫy tay lại chắc?!}

 

"Yoh, Thor!!!" 

 

Hắn mồm vừa nhai vương vãi, tay đưa lên vẫy loạn xoạn với vị thần đang vật lộn với mấy con robot ngoài hành tinh. So với cảnh tượng hỗn độn bên ngoài, việc Deadpool ngồi thảnh thơi ăn trong quán rồi dương mắt coi cả đội Avenger cố gắng ngăn lũ ngoài hành tinh đập phá thành phố như không có chuyện gì xảy ra khiến vị thần hết sức tức giận gào lên.

 

"DEADPOOLL!!!!!"

"Gì vậy, anh cũng muốn ăn sao?"

 

Hắn giơ bưng đĩa chimichanga lên và chỉ chỉ vào, một bên mắt đẩy lên tỏ vẻ khó hiểu.

[Tao không nghĩ là anh ấy muốn ăn.] 

{Mày nghĩ?! Người ta đang đánh nhau như điên mà.}

[Có gì đâu, chẳng phải thằng to xác này vẫn chỉ nghĩ đến taco khi ruột nó bị con voi xiên lòi cả ra à?!]

{Hay anh ấy muốn mình giúp?}

[Yeah, Deadpool ra tay giúp Avenger cứu Manhattan.]

{Nghe kêu đấy, mày nghĩ họ có trả tiền nếu giúp không?}

"Yoh, mấy đứa, tao vừa ăn xong đấy, tao muốn tiêu hóa hết những thứ ngon lành này chứ không phải thải hết chúng ra khi bị nổ văng nội tạng đâu!"

{Phải rồi, mà họ cũng cần gì giúp chứ, trông họ có vẻ ổn mà!}

 

Captain America bỗng từ đâu rơi ầm xuống chiếc xe taxi ngay trước cửa kính quán ăn, khiến chiếc xe lõm sâu xuống, nắp bật lên, kính vỡ tung. Anh đau đớn gương dậy và lẩm bẩm, rồi vung khiên, vùng chạy đi.

 

[Trông có vẻ vui nữa!]

{Mày có nghĩ anh ấy vừa chửi bậy không?}

 

Iron Man bị một con robot hành tinh to khổng lồ đè xuống dưới chân, có vẻ bộ giáp cũng sắp không chịu được, anh cựa quậy đối kháng, gào lên gọi viện trợ. Falcon từ trên trời phóng xuống, dội một tràng đạn vào lưng con robot, đạn lạc bắn vỡ cửa kính nơi Deadpool đang đứng chống nạnh nhìn.

 

"Ok, có lẽ mình nên lảnh đi trước khi tình hình trở nên xấu hơn và bọn họ bắt đầu đổ lỗi cho mình vì không lao vào giúp." 

 

[Suy nghĩ tốt đấy!]

{Điểm 10 cho the mouthy merc!}

 

 

**********

 

Đâu đó tại New York.

 

 

 

Trong con hẻm tối, ba tên cướp cầm dao cười khinh khỉnh nhìn người phụ nữ run rẩy nép sát vào bức tường.

 

"Coi nào cưng, bọn anh đang rỗi mà!"

"Xin các anh, t... tôi không có nhiều tiền...!"

 

Một tên cướp chống tay vào bức tường, mặt ghé sát lại gần cô gái, con dao lướt nhẹ trên mặt cô.

 

"Kìa, cưng nhìn như vậy, thì tụi này đâu chỉ cần tiền chứ."

"Xin..."

"Sao chúng ta không vào đâu đó cùng nhau nói chuyện nhỉ?!"

 

"Nếu muốn nói chuyện, sao các ngươi không nói chuyện với ta này!"

"Hả..???"

 

Vừa kịp quay lại nhìn, tên cướp đã ăn ngay một cú đá dội thẳng vào mặt.

 

"Ơn chúa, Spiderm..."

"Còn đứng đấy làm gì, chạy đi!"

 

Cô gái nghe vậy liền lập tức bỏ chạy ra đầu con hẻm.

Hai tên cướp còn lại liền siết chặt con dao, tên bị cậu đá ngã húng hẩy vùng dậy, rút ra sau thắt lưng một khẩu súng.

"Lùi lại, t... tôi có súng đấy! "

"Yo, có phải tôi vừa nghe ai nói súng không?!"

 

Từ trên cao rơi xuống, Deadpool vừa thích thú hét, vừa hạ cánh lên vai tên cướp, khiến gã ngã xụp, mặt dập xuống đất, bất tỉnh nhân sự. Rút ra từ sau lưng hai khẩu short gun to bự, tiếng lạch cạch của chốt an toàn vang lên giòn giã, họng súng to tướng chĩa thẳng vào mặt hai tên cướp, đi kèm là điệu cười tí tởn rợn người của gã lính đánh thuê.

 

"Cùng chơi súng nào!"

 

Hai tên run rẩy lập tức bỏ chạy, bỏ mặc đồng đội vẫn bất tỉnh dưới chân Deadpool.

 

"Ấy ấy, đừng chạy chứ, tôi chỉ vừa mới đến thôi mà."

"Khoan...đừng...!"

 

Không kịp để cậu nói dứt lời, hắn nã đạn thẳng vào hai tên cướp. Vỏ đạn rơi leng keng dưới đất cùng nòng súng nhả khói trắng lướt qua mặt cậu rồi trở về túi của hắn.

 

"Ngươi nghĩ ngươi làm gì vậy!"

"Gì chứ, tôi chỉ bắn vào chân họ thôi mà! Họ có chết đâu!"

 

Cậu lườm hắn, rồi phóng tơ bỏ đi.

Hắn thấy vậy liền nhảy như một con sóc lên cầu thang thoát hiểm, thoắt cái đã lên đến mái nhà, rồi cứ nhảy từ tòa nhà này qua tòa nhà khác đuổi theo.

 

"Coi nào, đừng giận nữa chứ, mới đây chúng ta đã team up khá thành công mà!"

[Phải rồi, Deadpool #10 vol 4.]

{Thằng này lại cướp máy bắn tơ của Spidey.}

[Và kết cục bị treo lên cột điện với mảnh kim loại găm ở đầu!]

{Cậu ấy còn lấy hết đồ của chúng ta nữa!}

[Mày biết điều đó nghĩa là gì không?!]

{Sau khi đấm cho bất tỉnh nhân sự, cậu ấy đã sờ sạng khắp người chúng ta!}

[Hú hú, chúng ta đã bị phơi bày, bởi vị anh hùng được yêu thích nhất mọi thời đại!!!]

 

"Đừng có bám theo tôi nữa!"

"Nhưng tôi là fan số một của Spiderman mà, bạn đọc ai cũng biết rằng tôi thậm chí còn mặc cái quần sịp Spiderman khi bị đem ra làm thí nghiệm đấy!"

[Tại sao sau cái thí nhiệm đấy thằng này vẫn có thể nhớ nó cuồng Spiderman trong khi quên hết mọi thứ còn lại nhỉ?]

{Sức mạnh của tình yêu chăng?!} 

"Anh nói cái quái gì vậy!"

 

"Ừm, này... Spidey... hết nhà để nhảy rồi."

 

Hắn rơi tự do trong không trung, hai tay hai chân dang rộng ra hết cỡ, la rú ầm ĩ.

 

"Húuuuuuuuuuuu...I can flyyyy!!!!!"

 

Thân hình đồ sộ của hắn bất ngờ khựng lại giữa không trung rồi được kéo lên nhờ một sợi tơ bắn vào ngực. Hắn đẩy mép cười, cầm sợi tơ rồi kéo mạnh nó, khiến Spiderman mất đà, chới với giữa không trung rồi đập lưng vào một tòa nhà. Hắn đã vồ nhảy lên ôm quắp lấy cậu, hú lên thích thú như một tên điên khi cả hai quay lộn vài vòng rồi cuối cùng ngã vào một căn phòng để cửa sổ mở. 

Cả hai nằm đè lên nhau, xung quanh vương vãi đồ đạc và rèm cửa bị kéo rách.

 

"Tôi đã nói với cậu là trước khi chúng ta cùng nhau đập vài kẻ xấu ở Deadpool #10, tôi đã đi săn các thây ma tổng thống Mỹ chưa nhỉ?!"

 

Hắn nằm đè lên cậu, ngẩng đầu dậy lải nhải. Cậu nghểnh cổ nhìn hắn, rồi nằm xuống thở dài qua lớp mặt nạ. Tên này liệu có bao giờ biết ngừng không. 

 

"Im mồm đi! Và xuống khỏi người tôi."

 

Hắn im lặng nhìn cậu.

Cậu không hề nghĩ là hắn sẽ thực sự im lặng như vậy.

 

"Cậu biết không, việc này gợi nhớ tôi về đêm đó đó!"

"Ý ngươi là cái đêm ngươi đến cầu cứu ta khỏi Hitman Monkey?!"

"Phải, đêm đó ở khách sạn..."

"Sau khi chúng ta bị bắn."

 

Hắn lại nhìn cậu, như thể đang chờ đợi điều gì đó. 

Hắn muốn gì? Chết tiệt, có những góc tối cơ thể này nhất quyết không cho khai thác. Peter Parker còn giấu những gì? Và những gì đó có vẻ liên quan đến hắn, Deadpool.

 

"Ồ ồ, đừng im lặng và nhìn như vậy chứ, kitty! Cậu nhìn tôi như thể đã quên hết rồi vậy!"

 

Chết tiệt. Chết tiệt!

Hắn sẽ phát hiện ra mất. Hắn biết thứ gì đó mà cơ thể này không cho phép biết. Phải rời đi trước khi hắn nghi ngờ.

 

"Tôi chẳng quên gì hết!"

 

Cậu đẩy hắn ra. Nào ngờ, hắn nắm lấy cổ tay cậu, ấn nó xuống sàn và giữ trên đỉnh đầu. 

Hắn lại nhìn, và lại im lặng, mặt hắn gần đến nỗi có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở phả vào mặt lẫn nhau. Cậu đã muốn hắn im lặng, nhưng bây giờ, điều này lại khiến cậu rợn người. 

 

"Tôi cũng chẳng quên bất cứ thứ gì hết!"

 

 

 


	3. Who the hell are you?

Từ khi chiếm lấy thân thể này, hắn, Otto Octavius có cuộc sống mà không bao giờ ngờ tới. Với cơ thể này, hắn là Peter Parker, hắn có gia đình, mặc dù không trọn vẹn, nhưng ít ra là ai đó quan tâm đến hắn, có bạn gái, một giáo viên đáng mến, một tập đoàn của riêng mình, và một lần nữa lấy bằng tiến sĩ ngành cơ khí. Trên hết cả, giờ đây, hắn là Spiderman, Superior Spiderman. Hắn có thể đứng lên chống lại tội ác, đứng lên chứng tỏ rằng mình sẽ là siêu anh hùng tốt hơn Peter Parker. Bằng cách dịch chuyển tâm thức này, cuối cùng, hắn cũng biết hết tất cả mọi thứ về cậu. 

Hoặc ít nhất, hắn đã từng nghĩ thế.

 

Vào giây phút Deadpool lột tấm mặt nạ của mình lên, phơi bày trước hắn làn da chằng chịt những vệt hõm, thô ráp và sậm màu. Đôi mắt hắn xanh tựa bầu trời nhìn người dưới thân, mỉm cười. 

Bất chấp sự khó coi của khuôn mặt mình, hắn cười hiền dịu, ấm áp và ngọt ngào như thể bản thân là một vị cha sứ nơi chốn Chúa trời theo dõi con chiên, chứ không phải là một gã lính đánh thuê bị tâm thần ưa chém giết. Đôi tay hắn vuốt nhẹ lên gò má và ngược xuống xương hàm của cậu theo đường vân mạng nhện, nhẹ nhàng và chậm rãi. Rồi ngón tay ấy móc vào lớp mặt nạ, toan kéo lên.

 

 

"AAARRHHHH!!!"

 

 

Cậu đạp mạnh vào bụng hắn, giương tay đấm một cú móc hàm giáng trời làm hắn bật ngửa ra sau, gẫy gập cổ.

 

Chết tiệt, vừa rồi, xém chút nữa.

Otto đã nghĩ hắn khùng, rất khùng, nên hạ cảnh giác. Nhưng vừa rồi, hắn không hề khùng chút nào, rất bình tĩnh, quá bình tĩnh, nụ cười của hắn không giống như một kẻ có vấn đề nặng về thần kinh và tâm lý.

 

"Vừa rồi là cái quái gì vậy!!!"

 

Hắn ôm đầu, mắt rơm rớm rồi cầm mặt, nắn bẻ khớp cổ cho thẳng trở lại. Cú vừa rồi khiến mặt hắn gãy lìa khỏi xương đốt, lật ngửa hẳn lên.

 

"Em chưa từng đánh anh mạnh như vậy từ hồi Deadpool #19 vol 2 đấy, honey!"

[Phải rồi, đợt đó bị đấm nát mặt luôn!]

{Không phải gẫy cổ như vừa rồi, mà là NÁT MẶT luôn!}

[Mà vì sao chúng ta lại bị đánh nhỉ?]

{Không biết, không rõ, lúc đó não hơi bị dập chỗ nọ sưng chỗ kia, không nghĩ hẳn hoi được!}

[Hình như do Spidey tưởng chúng ta giết Mr Cheng.]

{Hay Chang nhỉ?!}

[Sau đó thì...]

{Spidey thúc dập ch** thằng này!}

[Hú hú, triệt sản level Spiderman!] 

 

"Ta không rõ là do ngươi quá ngu xuẩn để nghĩ rằng ta sẽ để lộ danh tính dễ dàng như vậy, hay là ngươi quá thông minh để đang đặt ta vào một cái bẫy. Dù thế nào, ta cũng sẽ không để qua đâu!"

 

 

 

"Yo, baby boy, cưng nói gì vậy?"

 

Ý hắn là cái quái quỉ gì? Nhìn cái mặt hắn kìa, đầu nghiêng sang một bên, hắn tỏ thái độ như thể Otto đã nói gì sai vậy.

Hắn lại im lặng, lần này trông có vẻ như đang suy nghĩ gì đó. Fuck Deadpool, cái đầu óc chập cheng của hắn khiến mọi chuyện trở nên thật rối răm và khó hiểu. 

Từ khi gặp hắn, Peter trong đầu Otto không hiểu đã biến đi đâu. Đấy là điểm tốt duy nhất của việc này, vì cậu ta luôn cố gắng đấu tranh dành lại cơ thể này, lởn vởn quanh đầu Otto can ngăn và lảm nhảm đủ mọi chuyện về trách nhiệm và không giết chóc, phải làm thế nào mới đúng, thế nào mới phải. Fuck tất cả đi, hắn mới là Spiderman tốt hơn bao giờ hết, tốt hơn Parker, tốt hơn bất kể Spiderman từ các chiều không gian khác. Thành phố này cần Superior Spiderman, chứ không phải tên Parker yếu mềm không thể xuống tay nổi lấy một lần với bất cừ ai. Bây giờ, New York là thành phố của hắn, và hắn cần mau chóng thoát khỏi tên lắm mồm này. 

 

"Ta không có thời gian để chơi chim chuột với ngươi, mau biến khỏi New York đi!"

"Wow wow, họ đã dạy em cái gì ở trường vậy, khóa học tổn thương người khác à?!"

 

Cậu một mực đi thẳng về cửa sổ, vờ như không có kẻ ôm lấy thân mình bị kéo lết dưới nền nhà.

"A a, đừng đi mà, nếu em đi, anh sẽ vô cùng cô đơn đấy!"

"Bỏ ra không ta đá ngươi bay ra ngoài!"

"Đừng như vậy mà! Nếu em cứ bỏ đi như vậy, anh sẽ kể Matt về chuyện đó đó!"

{À à, chuyện đó đó!}

[Thằng này nay ăn gan hùm!]

{Spidey sẽ lại cho mày vô sinh!}

[Thật thảm hại!]

{Chẳng lạ sao cậu ấy bỏ mày.}

[Đồ thất bại!]

{Não nhũn!!!}

[Não nhũ...não nhũn???!]

{Phải! Não nhũn!!! Chúng ta đang nói về chuyện gì ý nhể?!}

 

 

Spiderman quay lại nhìn hắn, im lặng. Hắn khá chắc là cậu ấy sẽ vồ đến bóp cổ hắn hoặc thứ gì đó tệ hơn vậy, đá vào cu cậu của hắn.

 

 

 

"Được thôi! Cứ nói những gì ngươi muốn nói, sẽ chả ai tin bất cứ thứ gì phun ra từ mồm ngươi đâu!"

 

 

Chẳng hiểu vì sao câu nói vừa rồi lại có thể khiến gã lính ngậm mồm lại và đứng nghệt ra như thế, nhưng như vậy là một cơ hội tốt để rời đi.

Đưa tay bắn tơ vào một tòa nhà gần đó, cậu nhảy lên bậu cửa sổ, toan đu mình đi thì Spider-sense nhói lên điên cuồng, chút nữa khiến cậu chới với. Quay phắt lại nhìn, chỉ thấy Deadpool đứng như trời trồng trong căn phòng y như lúc nãy. Không súng, dao, kiếm hay có gì trên tay, trông hắn cũng chẳng có vẻ gì là lao đến bóp cổ cậu. Spider-sense bị hỏng sao?

 

"Honey này, ngày kia là bữa tối thường niên của Team Red đó, cưng có chắc là muốn Daddy Pool bưng chuyện này ra cho anh ấy nghe không?! Ý anh là... anh ấy là nhà báo đấy!"

"...T...ta biết rồi, ta sẽ đến. Và anh ta là nhà báo thì sao! Sẽ chẳng ai..."

 

"Cạch."

 

Quay đầu lại nhìn, nòng súng lạnh ngắt đã chĩa thẳng vào mặt lúc nào không hay. 

A, vậy đây là lí do Spider-sense đập loạn lên nãy giờ. Không có gì hỏng hóc với cơ thể này cả, chỉ là chính Otto đã đánh giá hắn quá thấp.

 

 

"Mày là thằng quái nào!"

 

 

 


	4. He loved you, so so much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu có ai tò mò thì bài hátt Deadpool hát là bài Hold on của Sarah Mclachlan, Giai điệu của bài này khá ủ rũ, nhưng lời bài hát thì rất hay, khiến tổng thể bài hát này khiến cho người ta rơi nước mắt vì nỗi đau trong nó. Mình nghĩ nó khá phù hợp với Wade. Vì... bạn biết đó, anh ta khá bựa, người ta thường sẽ nghĩ anh ta là kiểu sẽ mê jazz hoặc hip hop hơn, nhưng trong lịch sử tình trường Deadpool, anh ấy không mấy khi mặn nồng với ai, nhưng có đặc biệt là Death và Shiklah. Wade thường có xu hướng gắn bó với những người đặc biệt, như không chết hay khó chết. Hay như tập Deadpool vol 4 chap 21, khi Spidey bảo Deadpool muốn mọi người quý mến anh ý vì trở thành siêu anh hùng, khiến mình nghĩ sâu trong anh ấy muốn có ai đó yêu thương mình, và chứa chất nỗi cô đơn, sợ hãi rằng một ngày người mình yêu thương sẽ rời bỏ mình về cõi vĩnh hằng. Ai cũng biết anh ấy nổi tiếng với cái mồm và cái đầu chập chenh, nhưng mình nghĩ chính vì thế mà nhiều khi không để ý rằng anh ấy vẫn cần được cảm nhận tình yêu. Đó là lí do mình thích Spideypool, vì Spidey là người phù hợp trong cái khoản cứu vớt những linh hồn cô đơn, vì cậu ây là siêu anh hùng dễ thương và nhân hậu nhất mà mình từng thấy <3!!!

Người ta bảo hắn tâm thần, Parker cũng nghĩ hắn có vấn đề. Có khi hắn điên thật, bên trong cái đầu hắn như thể chứa một mớ hỗn tạp của rắc rối và vớ vẩn. Ta chẳng bao giờ có thể hiểu hoàn toàn tất cả những gì hắn nói. Lời của hắn luôn vô nghĩa, phiền phức và khó hiểu. Nhưng lúc này, trông hắn không giống như bị tâm thần chút nào.

Giờ ta đã hiểu cảm giác của nạn nhân hắn. 

Đôi mắt kia, dù sau một lớp mặt nạ, ta vẫn có thể cảm nhân rõ ràng sự đe dọa và cái ám khí lạnh ngắt toát ra xung quanh hắn. Miệng súng hắn chĩa vào ta lạnh lẽo như thể hơi thở của thần chết. Cái dáng vẻ của hắn trông không ngớ ngẩn như mọi lần đụng mặt nữa. Mọi thứ trên người hắn, dao, kiếm, súng, và cả tá những cái túi quanh người hắn, Chúa biết chúng chứa những cái gì, tất cả đều như sẵn sàng để đe dọa tính mạng ta. Spider-sense nhói lên dữ dội, đập vào đầu ta như quả cầu sắt khổng lồ liên tục dội từng nhát đập tàn phá vào thành tường. Giác quan nhện chưa bao giờ phản ứng mạnh mẽ như vậy. Có lẽ họ đúng, hắn là một tên tâm thần, một tên tâm thần đầy nguy hiểm mà đến cả ta cũng nên cẩn thận.

 

"Chẳng có bữa tối Team Red quái quỉ nào hết, Matt ghét tao như chó đuổi mèo vì bắn vào chân một người, anh ta thậm chí còn chẳng phải là nhà báo, mà là một tay luật sư nghiêm túc phiên bản "Nick Fury" chột cả hai mắt. Giờ thì mở mồm ra nào, mày là thằng chó chết nào!" 

 

Chưa bao giờ ta hiểu rõ ý định của hắn như vậy. Hắn luôn nói quá nhiều, nhưng chẳng có bấy nhiêu là hiểu được, nhưng lúc này, ta nhìn thấy hết tất cả. Cơn giận dữ, sự đe dọa, sự mất kiên nhân, một chút tò mò,... hoặc có thể là do ta nhìn nhầm, nhưng cả một chút thương tổn. Thật khó để xác định điều đó là đúng hay sai, khi câu nói của hắn thì vẫn nửa đùa nửa dọa, còn vẻ mặt hắn thì thật sự khiến người khác phải tè ra quần.

Hắn khác những kẻ khác, khác rất nhiều. Hắn khiến ta cảm thấy bị đe dọa. Đây không phải lần đầu có kẻ nghi ngờ, nhưng họ đều cho qua nhanh chóng, chỉ đơn giản nghĩ là cuộc sống và nghĩa vụ cao cả đã làm Peter Parker họ biết đổi thay. Cuộc sống của Parker đúng đã thay đổi rất nhiều, từ một tên mọt sách nghèo kiết xác, nhờ ta, giờ cậu ta nổi tiếng, giàu có, sở hữu Parker Industries. Không ai nghi ngờ quá lâu, kể cả người thân của cậu ta, nhưng hắn, ta biết hắn sẽ không như vậy.

Ánh mắt hắn nhìn ta, giọng điệu hắn với ta, chỉ mới vài phút trước, còn dịu dàng, ấm áp. Những thứ đó, những thứ đẹp đẽ đã trót làm ta ngừng thở trong tích tắc, là dành cho Peter Parker. Còn giờ đây, đứng trước mặt ta, giận dữ và đe dọa, hắn là Deadpool, theo đúng như tên hắn, bể chết, và hắn muốn nhấn chìm ta trong đó.

 

"Ta là Spide...!"

 

Không kịp đợi ta nói hết câu, hắn nổ súng. Không chỉ một phát, mà hết cả băng đạn. Bằng tốc độ nhện ta nhảy vài vòng, tránh hết tất cả. Súng là thứ vũ khí lợi hại, nhưng chỉ là thứ đồ chơi rẻ tiền với Spiderman. Nhưng hắn là Deadpool.

Khi ta còn chưa kịp tiếp đất, hắn lao đến, với cây kiếm trên tay, bằng một tốc độ kinh hồn. Hắn khiến ta gật mình.

Hắn đè nghiến ta vào tường, khiến bức tường rung chuyển và nứt vỡ, kề cây kiếm ngang cổ ta, cứa rách mặt nạ và da thịt, khiến máu chảy xuống lưỡi kiếm sáng loáng. 

 

"Bớt nói nhảm đi! Có rất nhiều Spiderman, nhưng chỉ có duy nhất một baby boy của tao thôi!"

 

Không hiểu làm thế nào hắn biết được còn những Spiderman ở chiều không gian khác, nhưng lúc này, đó là thứ cuối cùng ta quan tâm tới. Mặt hắn gần đến nỗi hơi thở của hắn phả vào mặt ta, lành lạnh, đôi mắt hắn nhìn ta. Đôi mắt xanh tuyệt đẹp ấy, giờ đây ngập trong lửa giận, ánh nhìn mạnh mẽ như muốn thiêu đốt lấy ta. 

Ta nhìn lại hắn, im lặng. Hắn biết, vậy vì lí gì mà phải biện minh. Ta sẽ làm vậy nếu là người khác, nhưng Deadpool, ở hắn có gì đó khiến ta chắc chắn rằng làm vậy sẽ là không khôn ngoan. Ta không biết phải làm gì, có lẽ bằng tiến sĩ không giúp gì được vào lúc này. 

 

Hai ta cứ nhìn nhau như vậy trong im lặng. Thời gian như ngừng trôi, và không gian như ngưng đọng. Bằng sức mạnh nhện, ta có thể nghe thấy tiếng kêu cứu từ cách đây 10 cây, nhưng lúc này, mọi âm thanh xung quanh, tiếng tàu điện, còi xe, giấy báo bay cùng chiếc chuông gió đung đưa bên cửa sổ, tất cả đều im lặng và yên ắng, chỉ còn ánh mắt hắn nhìn ta, nhăn lại một cách đau đớn.

 

"Peter?!"

 

 

Hắn biết tên cậu ta.

Hắn biết Spiderman là ai.

Hắn biết. Hắn biết!

 

Cứ như vậy, tất cả tràn về môt cách ồ ạt và mạnh mẽ. Những kí ức mà ta đã phớt lờ, những kí ức mà cậu ta đã che giấu.

Những hình ảnh dồn dập xuất hiện trước mắt ta, những tháng ngày bình dị, những buổi chiều hoàng hôn trên đỉnh tháp Empire State, những trận chiến, những lần hắn lao vào đỡ đạn cho cậu, những lần cậu kéo hắn ra với thân người nát bươm, vẻ mặt nghệt ra đầy ngớ ngẩn của hắn khi cậu lột tấm mặt nạ, cái cách hắn thường dịu dàng nhìn cậu, cái cách hắn nâng niu cậu khi hai người quan hệ, những buổi sớm bình minh trên giường với nắng ấm và nụ cười cùng ánh nhìn của hắn,... Tất cả như một thước phim được tua với tốc độ tối đa, ồ ạt đập vào mắt ta, mất kiểm soát.

 

Parker thật độc ác, cậu ta biết trước điều này. Giấu nhẹm đi những kí ức này bấy lâu nay, để rồi hất tất cả chúng vào mặt ta cùng một lúc.

Cậu ta biết mọi chuyện sẽ diễn ra như thế này. Cậu ta biết hắn sẽ nhận ra. Biết việc này sẽ khiến ta đau đớn vô cùng.

Một lần nữa, ta chứng kiến kí ức của Parker lướt qua, hứng chịu những dằn vặt, và tất cả những cảm xúc của cậu ta.

Những ngày tháng đó, có nụ cười, và nước mắt. Cậu ta yêu hắn quá nhiều để ta có thể hứng chịu.

Còn hắn, ta nhìn thấy trong những kí ức đó, cùng một khuôn mặt này, cùng một màu xanh nơi đáy mắt này, tất cả so với lúc này, đau đớn và giận dữ, ngỡ ngàng và tiếp tục hi vọng. Hắn cũng yêu cậu, rất nhiều.

 

Hắn đưa tay lên, nhẹ lột tấm mặt nạ của ta ra và thả nó xuống chân. Hắn nhìn ta, và ta nhìn lại hắn, hai mắt giao nhau trực tiếp. Bàn tay hắn đưa lên, vuốt má ta nhẹ nhàng tựa như không. Đôi mắt hắn di chuyển qua lại, bối rối và hỗn loạn.

 

"Ngươi không phải Mystique. Vẫn là em phải không, Nhện con?!"

 

A, thật đau đớn, cảm giác như lồng ngực bị thứ gì đó xiên vào và ở nguyên trong đó. Ánh nhìn của hắn, ta chưa từng nghĩ hắn sẽ nhìn ta như vậy.

 

"Hãy nói với anh đây chỉ là một trò đùa!"

 

Ngừng lại, đừng như vậy nữa. Hắn không phải là người duy nhất đau đớn ở đây. Ta thấy khó thở, ngực đau rát. Ta muốn đưa một tay lên trước ngực và cào cấu nó, nhưng hắn đang nhìn ta, đôi mắt hắn khiến ta bất lực, nó chờ đợi ta, chờ đợi một câu trả lời. 

 

"Peter của anh đâu rồi!"

 

Bàn tay hắn siết chặt lấy vai ta và hắn gục đầu xuống. 

Hắn là Deadpool, là gã lính đánh thuê ưa bạo lực, là tên sát thủ cười đùa khoái trá khi thấy máu đổ, là tay mồm mép nhiều lời nhất hành tinh, hắn có thể hạ đối thủ của mình chỉ bằng võ mồm... Còn giờ đây, hắn đang làm gì vậy.

Bám víu lấy ta, thân hình của người tình bé nhỏ của hắn, thân hình của Peter Parker yêu dấu của hắn, như thể sắp gục ngã.

Thanh kiếm trên tay hắn hạ xuống, thả thõng xuống bên hông như không còn sức lực. Thân hình ta nãy giờ bám trên tường cũng hạ xuống đất, ta đứng đối diện với hắn, gã lính đầy thương tổn.

 

 

 

"Peter chết rồi!"

 

Ta không nên nói vậy, ta cũng không nên đứng như chân bám rễ ở đây. Ta cũng không nên nhìn thẳng vào mắt hắn khi hắn ngẩng đầu lên đầy ngỡ ngàng bằng ánh mắt vô cảm này.

Nhưng cơ thể này cứ tự động lên tiếng. Parker không ở đây, không ai tranh giành quyền kiểm soát với ta. Lúc này, cơ thể này hoàn toàn là ta, và ta đang mất kiểm soát chính mình.

 

"Ta đã giết cậu ấy, và cướp lấy cơ thể này."

 

A, ta cũng không nên nói thế nữa. Ta thực sự đã mất kiểm soát rồi.

 

Kia rồi, vẻ mặt ngỡ ngàng cùng ánh mắt tuyệt vọng. Hắn đứng lùi lại, thanh kiếm trên tay rơi xuống đất. Ta đã chuẩn bị trước cho điều này, ta đã tự nhủ vậy khi quan sát vẻ thất thần dần bao trùm lấy hắn, nhưng vẫn thật đau làm sao, lồng ngực ta cứ thắt lại từng đợt. Parker từng bị bắn, ta cũng đã từng bị đập, trầy xước, gãy vài đốt xương, ất cả ta đều đã nếm trải qua kí ức của Parker lẫn thực tại, nhưng kiểu đau này thật sự rất khó chịu, nó âm ỉ và nhức nhối, như một phát bắn vào tim với viên đạn mãi không được gắp ra. 

 

Ta biết hắn tin ta, nếu là kẻ khác thì chắc chắn không, nhưng hắn khác. Hắn thực sự tin ta, trong khi chính bản thân ta còn không tin vào những gì mình vừa nói, có lẽ, hắn rõ hơn ai hết, rằng Parker sẽ không bao giờ đem chuyện như vậy ra để trêu đùa. Ta cũng biết vậy, vì lúc này đây, mặt hắn tối sầm lại, xung quanh hắn như tỏa ra thứ ám khí khiến căn phòng bỗng chốc trở nên lạnh lẽo đến đáng sợ, đôi mắt hắn, hoang dại và điên cuồng. Một con quái vật hiện ra, và nó vừa mất đi tình yêu của đời mình.

 

"AAARGHHH!!!"

 

 

Spider-sense nhói lên, và hắn lao tới.

 

Hắn nã đạn vào khắp nơi, đến khi hết cả băng đạn, hắn không chần chừ lấy một tích tắc, ngay lập tức rút kiếm ra và tiếp tục điên cuồng tấn công như thể biết chính xác khi nào đạn sẽ hết. Hắn quá nhanh, tốc độ của hắn khiến ta kinh ngạc, đôi mắt hắn mở to trừng trừng nhìn ta, đau đớn, tuyệt vọng, giận dữ, điên loạn, tất cả hòa trộn thành một tổng thể hỗn độn bừng lên trong con ngươi hắn, nhìn thẳng vào ta, khiến ta kinh hãi. Chuyển động của hắn linh hoạt và không ngừng nghỉ, như một cỗ máy hoạt động hết công suất. Nơi nào hắn lướt qua, tường gạch, bàn ghế, trần nhà, tất cả đều đổ vỡ và tan tành chỉ trong chớp mắt. Không hiểu sao hắn có thể chứa ngần đấy thứ vũ khí trên người, ta đã phá rất nhiều súng của hắn, nhưng hắn cứ liên tục rút hết khẩu này đến khẩu khác ra, từ to tới nhỏ. Giờ ta đã hiểu tại sao lũ Avenger hùng hậu như vậy đôi lúc vẫn cần hắn giúp, dù chẳng ai muốn. Vì hắn quá mạnh, bản thân hắn đã là một tên vô cùng nguy hiểm khi đầu óc chập cheng và không nghiêm túc. Nhưng giờ đây, lần đầu ta thấy sức mạnh thật của hắn, khi hắn điên cuồng chém giết trong tiếng gào đau đớn như một loài dã thú. 

Hắn vùng lao tới, vung kiếm lên. Ta bắn một tia tơ vào lưỡi kiếm nhằm giật nó ra, nhưng ngay khoảnh khắc đó, hắn buông kiếm, nắm lấy sợi tơ và kéo giật ta về phía hắn. Hắn biết quá ta rõ, hắn biết chính xác ta sẽ làm gì. Còn ta, tất cả những gì ta biết về hắn trong vài phút trước qua đống ký ức vội vàng và dày đặc đó, là hắn quá yêu cậu để tổn thương dù chỉ là một cái móng tay. 

Hắn vung tay đấm, ấn ta xuống nền gạch, rút sau hông khẩu súng ngắn, cùng lúc đó, lưỡi kiếm sắc lẻm kề sát cổ ta. 

A, phải rồi, người hắn không bao giờ nỡ tổn thương là Peter Parker, còn giờ đây, ta chỉ là kẻ vay mượn thân thể cậu ta. 

Môi ta rướm máu, khắp người ê ẩm, xương sườn chưa vỡ, nhưng chắc cũng là gần vỡ rồi, hắn ra tay không hề nương nhịn. Hắn nhanh nhẹn và dẻo dai như một con sóc, lại như kho vũ khí quân đội di động, còn đầu ta thì liên tục bị Spider-sense nhói lên điên cuồng vì chuyển động và đe dọa dồn dập liên tục từ hắn. 

Miệng súng hắn dí vào trán ta, lưỡi kiếm cũng tiến sâu hơn nữa, ta ngửi thấy mùi máu tanh trong không khí.

Chết tiệt, hắn lại nhìn ta như thế nữa rồi. Đôi mắt bùng lửa giận thiêu đốt ta, nhưng đồng thời cau lại đầy đau đớn khiến cho trái tim ta như có ai đó đang bóp nghẹt.

 

 

"Kết thúc đi!"

 

Ta chờ đợi, chờ một tiếng súng vang lên, chờ lưỡi kiếm của hắn kéo sâu xuống hơn nữa. Chờ đợi một thứ gì đó, một hành động nào đó để kết thúc tất cả. Ta muốn buông xuôi, chờ hắn kết thúc cái sinh mạng vay mượn này. Khi cơn dằn vặt vừa kịp nguôi ngoai qua ngày tháng, Parker lại đưa nó trở lại một cách mạnh mẽ bằng những kí ức tươi đẹp, khi ta bắt đầu nghĩ bản thân đã nếm trải đủ đau khổ và mất mát của cậu ta, hắn lại xuất hiện, ngay khi ta bắt đầu phản kháng lại, hắn lại nhìn ta với ánh mắt đấy. 

Để làm Spiderman không hề dễ, nhưng hóa ra, làm Peter Parker còn khó hơn thế nữa.

 

Khuôn mặt vốn đã dị dạng của hắn dần méo mó, làn da nhăn xô đẩy nhau nặng chĩu thương đau. Đôi mắt xanh tựa như bầu trời mùa xuân của New York, long lanh ngập nước. Lửa giận dần bị dập đi bởi làn nước ứ đầy trong khóe mắt, để lại còn đau đớn khuôn ngoa, nỗi mất mát vĩnh hằng không thể lấp đầy. 

Một lần nữa, đầu hắn gục xuống, nhưng lần này, hắn hoàn toàn xụp đổ. 

Đôi vai hắn run lên, khớp bàn tay cầm kiếm chống xuống nền, chống đỡ cho cả cơ thể to lớn. Ta nghe tiếng răng hắn nghiến ken két, và dưới cổ họng phát lên tiếng lục cục như kìm nén mọi tiếng gào thảm thiết.

Một giọt, rồi hai giọt, những hạt nước ấm nóng nhỏ xuống bụng ta, lăn trên bộ đồ Nhện rồi rớt xuống sàn. Tiếng tách vô cùng bé nhỏ nhưng vang lên rõ ràng trong tai ta, như tiếng trái tim hắn rạn nứt rồi vỡ toang.

Đầu hắn rung lên theo con run bần bật ở vai, tiếng răng hắn nghiến ngày một rõ, bàn tay hắn siết chặt chuôi kiếm khiến đôi găng da khẽ kêu lên như cầu cứu. Dưới cổ họng hắn bật lên tiếng nói yếu ớt, nửa rõ nửa mờ với giọng trầm khàn đặc khiến tim ta đau nhói.

 

"Đừng đi, Petey!"

 

 

Một giọt ấm nóng tràn khỏi khe mắt, lăn qua thái dương, chảy xuống làn tóc nâu. Mắt ta mở to, dõi theo hình ảnh con quái vật đau đớn rên rỉ trên người mình, mặc kệ nước mắt cứ liên tục trào ra. 

Parker đã chết rồi, vậy mà hắn vẫn ở đây, cầu xin một phép màu trong nước mắt. 

 

 

"Trả lại đây, baby boy của anh!"

 

 

Ta đã tạo ra một tấn bi kịch, mà bản thân ngồi ở hàng ghế đầu để theo dõi và nếm trải nó. 

Những hình ảnh về buổi chiều tà trên nóc tòa Empire State sau trận chiến đổ về, khi hắn ôm cậu với vết thương loang máu ở sườn vào lòng. Hắn mỉm cười nhìn với khuôn miệng méo mó, vuốt nhẹ mái tóc nâu của cậu, yết hầu đẩy lên xuống, và giọng hắn cất lên, cũng trầm đục và khàn đặc như lúc này.

 

Ôi Chúa, nếu người ở đó liệu người có nghe tôi

Tôi biết chúng ta chưa từng nói chuyện

Ôi Chúa, người con trai tôi yêu đang rời đi

Đừng mang cậu ấy đi khi cậu ấy gõ cửa Ngài

 

 

Lời nhạc vang vọng lên từ kí ức, ta vươn tay vuốt đầu hắn như Parker đã từng làm. Nước mắt lẽ ra đã ngừng trôi, giờ lại trào ra trong vô thức. Ta nghe thấy chính giọng mình vang lên trong bóng tối.

 

 

"Wade!"

 

 

Hắn ngẩng đầu dậy nhìn ta, đôi mắt ngập nước trợn to nhìn. Nhanh như cắt, ta cảm thấy miệng súng dí vào trán nặng hơn, tiếng cạch vang lên của khóa an toàn bị kéo nghe lạnh lẽo, ta chớp đôi mắt, lặng kẽ nhìn khuôn mặt giận dữ ngay trên mình. 

 

"Đừng có gọi ta bằng cái tên đó. Ngươi không phải em ấy!"

 

 

Ta thấy trong kí ức, hắn hạnh phúc cười hiền dịu khi cậu gọi tên hắn. Hắn sẽ ôm lấy cậu, cụng đầu vào trán cậu, và dịu dàng hôn cậu. Cả hai sẽ cùng nhảy với nhau trong ánh nắng, dưới nền nhạc ca khúc ưa thích của cả hai. Cậu sẽ cười, hắn sẽ cười, tất cả sẽ thật rực rỡ và đẹp đẽ như mọi khoảnh khắc hắn ở bên. 

Mọi thứ lẽ ra nên diễn ra như vậy khi giờ đây, giọng nói cậu một lần nữa xướng tên hắn.

Cảm nhận được sức nặng của miệng súng đè lên trán mình, ta biết mình không còn nhiều thời gian. Mặc kệ tiếng răng hắn nghiến lên ken két cảnh báo, ta tiếp tục vuốt ngón tay theo dọc khuôn mặt đầy đau thương đó.

 

 

 

 

"Parker yêu ngươi, rất rất nhiều."

 

 

 

A, đôi mắt xanh này, trước khi chết, ta muốn một lần nữa nhìn thấy nó mang nét ấm áp dịu dàng, thứ đẹp đẽ đã đánh mất một nhịp nơi trái tim ta trong khoảnh khắc, thứ dằn vặt ta mỗi khi kí ức của Parker dội về.  

Thứ tình yêu họ có, thật xinh đẹp làm sao.

Ta đã phá hủy nó, ta muốn mang những hình ảnh hạnh phúc về nó, cho đến cuối cuộc đời.

 

 

"Mỗi lần khẩu 9MM reng, một thiên thần sẽ mọc cánh."

 

 

 

Giọng hắn khàn khàn vang lên, trong nước mắt hắn nhìn thẳng vào ta, đau đớn và tuyệt vọng. Hắn bóp cò.

 

Thiên thần? Hãy cầu Chúa không đẩy ta xuống địa ngục.

 

 


	5. The one that got away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu có ai thắc mắc rằng vì sao Deadpool có thể nhìn thấy hồn ma thì đó là do Pool từng đứng cách cừa thần chết rồi, đây là đúng nguyên tác của truyện nhé, không hề bịa đâu, các bạn đọc Deadpool vol4 mấy chap đầu thì rõ.

"Coi nào, mọc lại cánh tay, bàn chân và bên sườn chết tiệt của anh đi!"

Cậu ngồi đó, trên nền đất lạnh, với đầu hắn gối trên đùi mình. Cậu lột mặt nạ ra, đôi mắt nâu đượm buồn, đưa tay ôm và khẽ xoa lấy đầu hắn. Hắn ho khan, mặt đầy máu ngẩng đầu lên nhìn.

 

"Đừng khóc chứ, Petey pie."

 

Cậu có thể nghe thấy tiếng những thớ cơ đan lại vào nhau, miệng các vết thương đóng lại, và bộ phận của hắn dần khôi phục.

Hắn đưa cánh tay vừa mọc trở lại xoa chóp mũi cậu, rồi lướt ngón tay lên bầu má, gạt đi giọt nước mắt vừa lăn xuống.

 

"Em sẽ làm Daddy Pool tan nát con tim đấy!"

 

Cậu bật cười, đôi mắt đỏ khẽ díp lại. Kể cả trong hoàn cảnh này, hắn vẫn có thể đùa được.

 

 

"Chẳng phải tim anh vốn đã nát rồi sao?!"

"À, em biết đấy, nó vừa lành lại rồi, nếu em thích thì anh có thể moi nó ra cho em xem, tất nhiên là việc đó sẽ hơi đau đấy, nhưng nếu baby boy của anh thích thì em có thể giữ luôn cũng được, chúng mình có thể làm theo đúng nghĩa đen của câu "em giữ trái tim anh" hay đại loại gì đó đó, giống như gã đầu mực trong Cướp biển vùng Carebian với quả tim to tướng trong cái hòm. Yên tâm là với healing factor thần thánh khiến cho Wolfverine phải thốt lên: "Ước gì mình có healing factor như Deadpool!" thì anh có thể kiếm cho em vài cái hòm để giữ tim anh cũng được..."

"Im đi, Wade!"

 

Hắn ngậm miệng, im lặng nhìn cậu. Nếu là người khác, hắn chắc đã bắn một phát vào đầu họ vì cắt lời hắn rồi, nhưng đây là Peter, và một khi cậu ấy nhìn hắn như lúc này, thì không nên nói gì nữa. Đôi mắt nâu đỏ hoe nhìn hắn, bờ vai khẽ run run, hắn biết cậu đang nghĩ gì.

Luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu mượt, hắn ấn đầu cậu xuống rồi hôn lên sống mũi cậu, nhẹ nhàng mỉm cười. 

 

"Ổn rồi mà."

 

Cậu nhắm nghiền mắt, lắc đầu cười, rồi nhẹ hôn lên trán hắn, thì thào.

 

"Đừng bao giờ rời đi, Wade!"

"Dĩ nhiên rồi, sao anh có thể bỏ baby boy của anh được!"

 

 

 

=============

 

 

Ánh chiều tà trải xuống mặt thành phố, mặt trời đỏ rực lấp ló sau rặng mây hồng, bầu trời đỏ cam u buồn mở rộng ra trước mắt hắn. Trước một khung cảnh đẹp thế này, một cuộc hẹn hò hay một nụ hôn trong nắng hẳn sẽ rất tuyệt. Cậu và hắn đã từng làm vậy, cũng trong một buổi chiều đẹp như thế này, tại công viên vắng người, Peter kéo hai vành mũ áo hoddie của hắn, nhẹ hôn lên môi rồi nhanh chóng đỏ mặt quay đi trước khi đầu óc hắn kịp hoạt động trở lại bình thường sau vài giây ngẩn tò te. Hay như khi hai người ngồi vắt vẻo trên một công trình cao ốc đang dang dở, sau một ngày dài chiến đấu vì công lý của Spiderman, và một ngày dài vất vả đi chọc ngoáy và đấu khẩu với đủ siêu anh hùng và tội phạm của Deadpool. Hai người sẽ chỉ dựa đầu vào nhau, im lặng, tất nhiên là sau khi Peter năm lần bảy lượt gắt lên và bảo hắn im đi, cùng nhau ngắm nhìn New York khi nắng dần tắt, và đèn dần lên.

 

 

Chưa hôm nào hoàng hôn rực rỡ như hôm nay, hắn vẫn ngồi đây, nơi nóc tòa Empire State đầy ắp kỉ niệm, chỉ còn lại một mình.

Bên cạnh là một bó hoa trắng, hắn cầm trong tay tấm mặt nạ Spiderman đỏ như màu trời. Đưa tay miết theo những vết xước và vết rách nhỏ trên lớp vải, đây là chiếc mặt nạ hắn từng lấy trộm của Peter khi cậu đang ngủ say, lấy bút đen vẽ viết linh tinh, rồi khi cậu tỉnh dậy đi làm nhiệm vụ, mực nhem vào mặt, và hắn kết thúc trong tình trạng bị trói đầy tơ rồi treo lộn ngược trên trần nhà như một cái kén.

Peter không hề giặt nó, bụi bẩn và cát vẫn còn lưu lại bên ngoài, hắn biết vì cậu sợ nó sẽ trôi đi, thứ mà khiến hắn bị nhồi máu lên não vì bị treo lộn ngược suốt nửa ngày.

 

Lật mặt trong của lớp vải, dòng chữ đen hiện ra, nhèo nhoẹt nhưng vẫn rõ nét: "I love you ♥"

 

 

 

"Anh đã từng hứa sẽ không bao giờ rời bỏ em..."

 

Siết chặt lấy tấm mặt nạ trong tay, dòng chữ đen bỗng nhèo đi trong mắt hắn, rồi, mọi thứ đều nhèo đi.

 

"...nhưng chính em lại là người đã rời đi."

 

 

Hắn chưa bao giờ tự hào về bản thân, luôn tự kinh tởm mỗi khi nhìn vào gương, không phải vì đâu mà hắn trở thành Suicide King. Nhưng ở bên cậu, hắn thấy tốt đẹp, hắn không còn ghét cơ thể này nữa. 

Để đánh đổi lấy sức mạnh, quyền năng và trách nhiệm của Spiderman, Peter đã mất gần như tất cả, bố mẹ, bác Ben, Gwen Stacy, suýt chút nữa là cả bác May, và rồi hi sinh cuộc hôn nhân của mình với Mary Jane. 

Lần đầu, hắn thấy tự hào, vì hắn khác họ, luôn có thể đeo bám theo cậu, sẽ luôn ở đấy, không bao giờ đi đâu hết, vì cái chết là thứ hắn không thể với tới.

 

 

Còn bây giờ, Peter của hắn bước về phía họ, về với gia đình và Gwen, tiến về nơi mà hắn không thể đi theo.

 

 

"Em thật tàn nhẫn, baby boy!"

 

Hắn đưa cánh tay lên che ngang mặt, răng căn chặt, đôi mắt xanh nhắm nghiền, trào nước, bàn tay cầm tấm mặt nạ siết chặt trước ngực.

 

Trên nóc tòa Empire State, nơi mọi chuyện bắt đầu, trong ánh hoàng hôn, Beast vừa mất đi Belle.

Không có tiếng gầm nào vang lên, chỉ có nước mắt lặng lẽ rơi.

Mặt trời của New York chậm chạp lặn dần xuống, hiện lên vĩ đại và đẹp đẽ ngay trước mặt hắn, còn hắn, hắn vừa mất đi mặt trời của mình.

 

 

 

============

 

 

Khi họng súng dí chắt vào trán người nằm dưới đất, đôi mắt nâu kia vẫn nhìn hắn, vô cảm đến ớn lạnh, như chờ đợi tiếng nổ vang lên. Đôi mắt hắn từng rất yêu, đôi mắt ngập nắng với ánh cười dễ thương của hắn, mái tóc nâu hắn luôn vò lấy như một thói quen, đôi môi ngọt ngào mềm mại khiến hắn mê say, tất cả đều ở đây, vậy Peter của hắn thì đã đi đâu. 

Nhắm nghiền đôi mắt, hắn đã từng thề, sẽ không bao giờ tổn thương cậu.

 

Ngón tay siết lấy cò súng, kéo giật.

 

 

"Wade."

 

Hắn mở toang đôi mắt, nghẹt thở.

Giọng nói đó vang lên, gọi tên hắn vẫn dịu dàng như xưa, hai cánh tay người đó ôm lấy cổ hắn. Cằm cậu tựa vào vai hắn, với đôi mắt nhắm chặt, nụ cười hiền dịu ngày nào, thì thầm vào tai hắn:

 

"Em yêu anh, Wade!"

 

Một nụ hôn chạm nhẹ vào má, rồi đôi tay ấy rời khỏi vai.

"Khôn... chờ đã...!"

 

Peter mỉm cười nhìn hắn, nhạt nhào, một cơn gió thổi qua, và bóng hình ấy tan biến.  

 

 

"AAARGH!!!"

 

 

Hắn gào lên, và tiếng súng nổ vang khắp phòng.

Vỏ đạn rơi xuống đất, kêu leng keng rồi lăn tới gần đầu cậu, với đôi mắt mở to sững sờ. Phát đạn sượt qua thái dương, bay qua làn tóc nâu, khoan một lỗ to trên sàn.

 

Hắn đứng dậy, ném khẩu súng vào tường mạnh đến nỗi nó vỡ toang ra thành nhiều mảnh. Bàn tay hắn siết chặt, tiếng găng tay da keo lên ken két. Đầu hắn cúi gằm xuống.

 

 

"Cút!"

 

Spiderman gượng dậy, nhìn hắn đầy khó hiểu.

 

"CÚT NHANH!!!"

 

Otto giật mình, nhìn hắn rồi với cầm lấy mặt nạ, nhanh chóng nhảy ra ngoài cửa sổ.

 

Phải rồi, Peter của hắn vẫn luôn như như vậy, không bao giờ muốn giết ai hết, dù cho kẻ đó có giết và chiếm đoạt lấy cơ thể cậu.

Còn hắn, giờ hắn vĩnh viễn bị bỏ lại một mình.

 

 

 

===========

 

 

Chiều đó, khi hoàng hôn vừa kịp tắt, hắn đứng tại nơi mọi chuyện bắt đầu, nơi lần đầu hắn và cậu dừng chân sau cuộc chiến, nơi lần đầu hắn hôn cậu, nơi lần đầu cậu tháo mặt nạ cho hắn xem, nơi lần đầu bàn tay hắn siết lấy tay cậu. Với bó hoa cúc trên tay, cánh hoa trắng bay trong gió, hắn nhắm mắt lại, và tất cả kết thúc.

 

 

Chiều đó, trên nóc tòa Empire State, một bó cúc trắng còn tươi đặt trên bậu cửa, nơi có tầm nhìn đẹp nhất New York, bên cạnh là một mẩu giấy, với dòng chữ đen quen thuộc.

 

"Tạm biêt người anh yêu, Wade."

 

 

 

Từ đó, không ai còn thấy bóng dáng Deadpool tại New York nữa. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Này nhóc. đừng có đi quá xa khỏi rìa thành phố đấy!"  
"Đã rõ, Cap!"

 

Dứt lời, cậu đưa tay bắn tơ nhện vào cửa kính một tòa cao ốc rồi đu người đi. 

Dừng chân trên chóp đỉnh của cầu Cổng Vàng, cậu phóng tầm mắt ra đằng xa, quét một lượt toàn cảnh thành phố. Kia rồi, một mảnh đất trống rộng lớn, có lẽ là một công viên, nhưng không có người ở đó. Đưa tay lên chiếc thẻ liên lạc, hình chiếu 3D của Iron Man hiện lên, khá nhiễu và rung lắc.

"Tony, tìm thấy rồi, 7km về phía Tây, hướng 8h. Dắt lũ đó qua đây đi!"  
"Được rồi, 4 phút nữa, nhóc tự lo được không, SpiderWoman đang cần trợ giúp."  
"Cứ để đó cho em!"

Cậu nhảy xuống và đu đi.

Phải rồi, quái vật ngoài hành tinh. Từ lúc có Loki làm gương, rồi Thanos, rồi mọi việc cứ rùm beng lên, thế là một đống dị hợm cứ đua nhau kéo đến Trái Đất mà đập phá. Báo hại Avenger bận bịu cả tuần nay, San Fransico, Lima, Chernobyl... Steve không được ngủ 2 ngày nay, Natasha và Luke cùng chạy một vòng Trái Đất trong một buổi chiều, Tony uống cà phê thay cơm mấy bữa nay.   
Còn cậu? Vì Chúa, giờ là 3h15, 3h15 sáng!  
Khi hình chiếu mặt Steve mệt mỏi hiện lên gọi cách đây một tiếng, cậu chỉ vừa mới kịp nằm xuống giường 15 phút. Maria đã nhồi nhét đống tài liệu vào thư phòng, rồi ra lệnh cậu phải hoàn thành tất cả để chuẩn bị cho cuộc họp sáng nay, khi vừa chấp bút xong, chỉ kịp đổ rập xuống giường thì... 

Ah, chết tiệt, cuộc họp! Xém chút nữa thì quên.

 

"Mọi người có thể kết thúc nhanh hơn được không, vì 5 tiếng nữa em có một cuộc hẹn vô cùng vô cùng quan trọng!!!"  
"Silk?"

Giọng Falcon vang lên qua chiếc tai nghe, kèm với đó là tiếng hét của con quái vật ngoài hành tinh và tiếng thứ gì đó nổ tung.

"Thật sao, nhóc, giờ không phải là lúc để hẹn hò đâu!"

"Không!!! Vì Chúa, Steve! Cả anh nữa Falcon!" 

Cậu gào lên, đưa một tay lên vuốt mặt chán nản. Vừa tiếp đất xuống thảm cỏ, cậu bắn tơ vào tất cả các thân cây quanh đó rồi chăng lại thành một chiếc mạng nhện khổng lồ. Máy bắn tơ đã được cải thiện, giờ chúng chắc hơn, lâu tan hơn, và phóng được xa hơn. 

"Đây là kiểu quan trọng như kiểu sẽ ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống của rất nhiều người và rất rất nhiều tiền bạc nữa!"  
"Nghe như họp quản trị vậy!" 

Hawkeye nói đi kèm với một tiếng nổ. Cậu thề là anh ấy đang cười khẩy ở đầu dây bên kia, cái điệu cười kiểu cậu đang đùa tôi đấy à.

"Dù là gì thì nhóc cũng phải xong việc đã, rồi nhóc có thể về sớm nếu vòng về bên kia cầu giúp Cap!"

Giọng Tony vừa dứt, cậu ngẩng đầu lên và thấy bộ giáp Iron Man phóng vèo qua, theo sau là toán hàng trăm con quái vật với bộ giáp xương xẩu xấu xí, cùng với đó là một con bọ có cánh khổng lồ to cỡ máy bay boeing, che kín cả bầu trời như một trận dại dịch châu chấu sắp càn quét cánh đồng. 

"Anh đùa à!!! "

"Chính nhóc bảo còn gì, xong việc sớm, nhớ không?! Dù sao nhìn trên này cũng ấn tượng lắm đấy!"

Tony khúc khích sau lớp mặt nạ, nhìn xuống tấm mạng nhện trắng lấp lánh to đến vĩ đại cách dưới tầm bay gần 1200m. 

"Đến giờ đi săn rồi, Nhện con!"

 

Wolfverine, kẻ nãy giờ chỉ gầm và gào, chặt và chém cuối cùng cũng lên tiếng. Giọng anh ta trầm và khàn, nhưng đoạn cuối có cao lên, như đang có ý cười.  
Steve ở một nơi nào đó của thành phố, giữa đống đổ nát và xác quái vật, quay lại nhìn Spiderwoman, thở mạnh và mỉm cười. 

 

Quái vật ngoài hành tinh, lũ tàn dư của Sinister Six, Avenger, đánh đấm kẻ xấu, cứu thế giới, và cả họp hành, công ty, họp báo rồi ra mắt... Tất cả như một tổ hợp của hỗn độn và rắc rối mà bất cứ ai có thể gánh vác trong đời.

Thật mệt mỏi, vất vả, nhưng, trên hết cả, 

Thật tuyệt vời khi được trở lại!

 

===========

 

Mọi thứ tới giờ vẫn diễn ra tốt đẹp, cậu đấu một trận ra hồn sau một thời gian bị Dr.Ock chiếm giữ cơ thể. Mọi thớ cơ và thần kinh như ở trạng thái cao độ nhất, đến cả Tony cũng phải bất ngờ. Steve vỗ vai mừng cậu trở lại, rồi tất cả trở về New York, và cậu cũng đến buổi họp vừa kịp đúng giờ, tuy là trong tình trạng áo ngoài quần, đầu tóc lộn xộn và cổ áo méo mó, nhưng vẫn là vừa đúng giờ, tức là chưa muộn. 

Đêm nay, Maria đi uống với mấy người bạn, Peter về nhà một mình, và sau khi bước vào phòng, liền lập tức đổ rạp xuống giường, đúng lúc đấy thì điện thoại reo. Chúa ơi, tại sao mọi người cứ luôn làm phiền cậu khi cái lưng chỉ vừa được chạm mặt nệm một lúc.

 

"Gì vậy?!"

Cậu uể oải lên tiếng, mặt vùi vào gối khiến âm thanh phát ra cũng chẳng được rõ ràng.

"Sao vậy Webhead? Tớ có coi trận đấu sáng nay qua truyền hình, khá là tuyệt đó nha!"

"Ngoài việc sau đó phải phi thân vào phòng họp với một đống người muốn cạnh tranh với công ty mình, rồi sau đó bám rễ trong phòng thí nghiệm cả buổi chiều để học lại hết tất cả mọi thứ chính mình phát minh ra và sửa chữa đống virut phức tạp ở một mức độ kinh khủng nào đó mà cái não cậu sẽ không bao giờ hiểu được nó khó thế nào, rồi dành gần như cả buổi tối để đi tuần và phát hiện ra gần như chả còn một ai tại New York này không ghét tớ cả, ngoài tất cả những việc đấy ra thì, yeah, khá tuyệt như cậu nói đó!"

"Coi nào Pete, dù sao thì cậu cũng trở lại rồi, hãy cảm ơn trời là Otto chưa cắt mái ngố cho cậu đấy!"  
"Ặc, đừng nhắc lại điều đó nữa, Flamebrain."  
"Dù sao thì, tớ đang rất rất chán đây! Sue đi ngủ rồi, Ben đang ngồi giữ cái tivi xem cái phim tình cảm khỉ gió nào đó, còn Reed thì chắc chết trong phòng thí nghiệm rồi, tớ không thấy anh ấy từ thứ Hai nên tớ nghĩ ngày mai hay kia sẽ phải có một cái cáng khiêng xác anh ấy ra và cả một lễ tang..."  
"Johnny!!!"

Peter uể oải lên tiếng, ngắt lời kẻ lắm lời nãy giờ cứ liên tục nói mà có biết đâu mắt cậu đã díp cả vào, và đầu thì vùi vào cái gối.

"Nói tóm lại là, đi chơi với tớ nào!"  
"Đừng đùa nữa, 1h đêm rồi đấy!"  
"Cậu từng thức đến sáng với tớ mà!"  
"Đấy là trước khi tớ có cả một tập đoàn cùng hàng tá dự án trong tay!"  
"Cậu đang nhàm chán hóa bản thân đấy Webhead, và may mắn là có tớ, Johnny đẹp trai nóng bỏng và nổi tiếng ở đây để giúp cậu trở lại thú vị hơn."  
"Yeah, tớ là hẳn đứa may mắn nhất quả đất mới đi chơi với cậu, lửa trại!"  
"Này, tớ mất năng lực rồi, ít nhất cậu cũng phải làm gì cho tớ cho đến khi tớ...ờm...bốc lửa trở lại chứ!"

Từ khi Peter trở về tới giờ, Johnny gọi liên tục, và chẳng bao giờ quên nhắc khéo cậu rằng chuyện mình mất đi năng lực nên cần ai đó để xoa dịu cơn buồn chán về việc này. Chả biết đó có thực sự là lí do Johnny rủ cậu đi không, nhưng lần nào đi chơi với nhau, cậu ấy cũng chỉ hỏi chuyện về cậu.

"Ờm, coi này, tớ đang rất mệt đấy, cái kiểu mệt mà cậu thường tả vào mỗi 8h sáng khi có ai cố gọi cậu dậy ấy, tớ thực sự yêu cái giường của mình lúc này đấy!"  
"Chúng mình sẽ đi Dubai chơi!"  
"Yeahhh!"

Giọng Peter bắt đầu nhỏ dần cùng tiếng ngáp dài, thanh âm phát ra đầy não nề và mệt mỏi, giống tiếng rên rỉ hơn là một tiếng reo sung sướng, và Johnny nhận ra điều đó.  
"Coi nào, ở đó có nhiều thứ hay ho mà, bãi biển đẹp, khách sạn hoành tráng, cả những chiếc siêu xe nữa!!!"  
"..."  
"Cả những tòa cao ốc nữa! Những tòa cao ốc rất cao luôn, cậu tha hồ mà đu lượn!"  
"Johnny..."  
"Chúng mình có thể đi bằng phản lực của F4!"  
"Cậu nghe thật đáng thương đấy cậu biết không?!"  
"Thôi nào Petey!!!"  
"Aaahh!!! Thôi được rồi, nhưng cậu phải đưa tớ về kịp buổi ra mắt vào sáng mai đấy!"  
"OK!!!"

 

==========

 

"Anna Maria sẽ giết tớ nếu biết về chuyện này!"  
"Coi nào Pete, cô ấy đâu phải bạn gái cậu, ý mình là...cô ấy là bạn giá Otto Octavious...khi hắn trong cơ thể cậu...và giờ hắn đi rồi...thì cô ấy... Ôi Chúa ơi Peter, cậu cần phải xem lại đời mình đi!"

Johnny cười khoái trá sau tay lái, còn Peter chỉ dựa đầu vào cửa sổ, thở dài và nhìn xuống thành phố bên dưới. Nếu là người thường, tất cả những gì nhìn thấy sẽ chỉ là những đốm sáng nhỏ li ti, nhưng với đôi mắt của Spiderman, mọi vật đều như được lồng qua một lăng kính viễn vọng, mọi hình ảnh, chi tiết của thành phố hiện lên vô cùng rõ nét. Đã khua rồi, nhưng đằng xa, xẹ cộ trên cầu vẫn qua lại khá nhiều, đèn phố sáng lấp lánh, những con phố vắng vẻ, những nóc nhà, và một vụ nổ..... Khoan, một vụ nổ???

 

"JOHNNY!"

 

 

Tại nóc một tào nhà nào đó,

Hắn ôm một khẩu L115A3 AWM, mồm huýt sáo, khoanh chân ngồi, một tay cho đạn vào nòng, một tay gắn ống hãm thanh. Xong xuôi, hắn dựng kệ đỡ, đặt khẩu súng lên rồi nằm xuống, nhìn vào ống ngắm.   
Kia rồi, mục tiêu của hắn, ngồi trên ghế, kế bên cửa sổ, tại một tòa nhà cách đây 800m, không hay biết gì hết.

"I will be a gun  
And it's you I'll come for  
I, I, have never felt so easy  
I will be a gun, and it's you I'll come for"

 

Miệng hắn lẩm nhẩm hát, một bên mắt nhắm, bên còn lại vẫn theo sát động thái của con mồi qua ống ngắm. Hai tay hắn giữ lấy thân súng, ngón tay đi bao da giữ sát lấy cò súng, sẵn sàng kéo bất cứ lúc nào. 

 

"It's not personal, it's just business."

[The God Father!]  
{Mày quá lố bịch để xem một phim nghiêm túc như thế.}  
[Nhưng công nhận nào, nó khá là ngầu khi chuẩn bị giết ai đó!]  
{Yeh, chúng ta nên xem phim đó thường xuyên hơn để thi thoảng nói cái gì đó thông minh hơn là tacos và chimichanga!}

"SHhh lũ bây, daddy đang có công chuyện để làm."

 

Hắn kéo cò.

 

.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Mịa nó!!!"

 

Tấm kính đó là kính chống đạn, nó không vỡ mà chỉ nứt toắc ra xung quanh vị trí viên đạn găm vào, và nhờ thế, mục tiêu của hắn đã phát hiện ra nguy hiểm.  
Hắn cáu tiết, xả cả hết cả băng vào cùng một vị trí, chỉ vài giây sau, vừa lúc hết đạn, cũng là lúc tấm kính vỡ toang, đổ rạp từng mảnh xuống. 

"Bull yeah!!! Giờ tới hàng ngon nào!"

Hắn thích thú cười, nói đoạn, nâng lên khẩu súng phóng tên lửa. Con mồi của hắn hãi hùng nhận ra hắn đằng xa, vội vàng quay đầu chạy về phía cửa.

"Muộn rồi cưng!"

Quả tên lửa phóng đi, phi thẳng vào khung cửa sổ nhỏ hẹp đầy chuẩn xác, sau đó, tất cả nổ tung.  
Sức công phá của vụ nổ khiến cửa kính các tòa nhà xung quanh đó bật vỡ toang, gió nén vào rồi lan ra, thổi tràn cả về phía hắn, gạch vỡ bay tứ tung, từng bông lửa đỏ đen cuồn cuộn nổi lên như con quái vật, nuốt chửng tất cả.

 

[Ooops!!!]  
{Cá 10 dollar thằng này lại không check hàng trước khi mua.}

 

Hắn mắt tròn mắt dẹt nhìn tòa nhà bốc khói nghi ngút đằng xa, đoạn từ từ nâng cây súng to bự chảng lên, ngó nhìn và xem xét một hồi.

"Hình như là hàng Nga."

[Điều đó giải thích nhiều thứ đấy!]  
{Ya russkiy, Mne nravitsya bol'shoy pistolet!}   
[Yeah, tao là người Nga và tao thích súng to!]  
{Chúng ta vừa tái hiện vụ 11/9 bằng một phát đạn...}  
[Thực ra là 11 phát, nếu tính cả cái kính nữa.]  
{...trong khi họ cần những hai cái máy bay.}

 

Nhìn tòa nhà bốc khói trước mặt, hắn đưa một tay lên gãi đầu, tay kia hạ khẩu súng xuống. 

"Hi vọng thằng đó mua bảo hiểm nhà!"

 

 

"Đó là thứ mà anh muốn nói sau khi cho nổ tung một tòa nhà ư?!"

 

Hắn quay lại, cậu đứng đó, trong bộ đồ đỏ xanh quen thuộc, hai tay khoanh lại. 

"Tưởng chúng ta đã đã làm rõ chuyện sẽ không nhúng tay vào việc của nhau!"

Hắn quay đi, cậu khá bất ngờ trước thái độ dửng dưng lạnh nhạt của hắn. Ok, mọi người quen ai cũng tỏ thái độ như vậy khi cậu trở lại, có lẽ không nên trách mình hắn, vì Otto thực sự đã làm rất tốt việc hủy hoại mọi mối quan hệ mà cậu có. Tệ hơn, cậu không có chút kí ức nào về những việc Otto Octavious đã làm khi còn nắm giữ cơ thể cậu. Qua biểu cảm của bác May, cậu nắm được khá rõ rằng mình đã trở thành một gã khốn, không phải với bác May, ơn Chúa, mà với nhiều người thân khác. Cậu đã cầu nguyện rằng Otto chưa nói gì đó khiến mối quan hệ của hai người chấm dứt. Nhưng như vừa rồi, có thể thấy rõ, mọi việc đã trở nên khá tệ.

 

"Wade, nghe này, em..."

Spider-sense nhói lên, rất mạnh, khiến rụt cổ lại trong cơn sốc, khi mở mắt ra, hắn đã lao đến từ lúc nào.

Hắn ấn cậu xuống nền bê tông, với lưỡi kiếm chặn ngang cổ cậu.   
Ngỡ ngàng tột cùng, Peter không bao giờ nghĩ, hắn sẽ hành động như vậy. Đôi mắt cậu mở to nhìn người đàn ông phía trên mình, một cảm giác lạnh toát chạy dọc xương sống khi lươi kiếm kia khẽ di chuyển, lướt xuống sâu hơn, nó đang cắt vào da thịt cậu, chậm chạp nhưng khồng có ý dừng lại.

"Tao đã bảo, đừng có gọi tao bằng cái tên ấy!"

Lưỡi kiếm đi sâu hơn, cậu hết nhẫn nãi liền đẩy tay hắn ra, nhanh chóng lộn người thoát ra khỏi hắn. Máu từ cổ chảy xuống bộ áo, vết cắt tuy không sâu, nhưng máu sẽ còn tiếp tục chảy. Chết tiệt, Johnny sẽ nổi đóa lên cho coi.  
Nhưng trước hết, phải lo gã to con đang nổi đóa lên trước mặt đã. Không rõ Otto đã làm gì, nhưng cảm ơn rất nhiều nhé, ông đã biến cuộc đời tôi trở thành một mớ hỗn độn vô cùng, vô cùng rối rem, Peter tự nhủ.   
Đầu tiên là tỉnh dậy với không một tý kí ức nào về những việc mình đã làm khi cơ thể bị lấy đi, sau đó là phát hiện ra mình sở hữu một tập đoàn lớn Parker Industries, cùng một bằng tiến sĩ cơ khí, được báo trí khen ngợi như một Tony Stark thứ hai, rồi bị lột truồng giữa phố và mọi người tranh nhau tweet về điều đó, rồi mông bị tơ quấn dính chặt đến nỗi không gỡ ra được, tất cả là nhờ Dr.Ock tự tiện cải tiến máy bắn tơ, sau đó là bị bạn gái, hay chính xác hơn là bạn gái của Otto, hay chuẩn hơn nữa là bạn gái của Otto khi ở trong cơ thể mình phát hiện ra là Spiderman, sau đó nữa là bị triệu tập đến tháp Avenger để chất vấn và làm một đống bài kiểm tra về thể chất để mọi người chắc chắn rằng mình vẫn là mình chứ không phải một tiến sĩ với cánh tay bạch tuộc bằng kim loại, tệ hơn nữa, cậu đã đấm Captain America sái hàm, rồi phát hiện ra Johnny gần như đã trở về từ cõi chết, mất đi sức mạnh mà không hề biết trong khoảng thời gian đó, Reed, Sue và Ben đã cần mình như thế nào, rồi lại còn kể đến Silk với cái vấn đề về Spider-sense của cả hai, rồi BlackCat, rồi Electro,...

A, Peter cảm thấy cần đấm ai đó, và nếu Deadpool vẫn không chịu nghe cậu, thì chi bằng dồn hết vào hắn cho nhanh. 

"Wade, nghe này, là em đây, em trở lại rồi!"

Hắn phóng đến, nhanh đến nỗi có lẽ chiếc khiên của Steve cũng phải giật mình. Hai tay hai kiếm, vung lên chém liên hồi.   
Chết tiệt, một Deadpool bình thường thôi đã nguy hiểm rồi, nhưng một Deadpool đầy nghiêm túc và tức giận như lúc này thì chắc cũng chẳng có siêu anh hùng nào dám mó vào đâu.  
Cậu bắn tơ giật thanh kiếm của hắn ra, thì hắn lập túc rút ra khẩu súng ngắn mà nã đạn.

"Chết tiêt, Wade!!!"  
"Im đi!!!"

Hắn gào lên, lia súng như một thằng điên, vỏ đạn rơi leng keng dưới đất. Peter vừa phải tránh đường kiếm của hắn, vừa phải lộn người né từng phát đạn. Chỉ hi vọng không có đạn lạc vào cửa nhà người nào.   
Nghĩ đoạn, cậu chống tay xuống nền, tung chân đá khẩu súng của hắn lên cao, đồng thời đưa chân còn lại quét dưới đất một vòng làm hắn bật ngã, nhân lúc đó, cậu bắn tơ che kín hết tất cả các khung cửa sổ quanh đó. 

Một đoạn tơ nhện dày 1 cm có thể kéo cả một chiếc máy bay chất đầy hành khách, là nguyên liệu chính để chế tạo áo chống đạn. Vậy nên trừ khi hắn bắn đại bác hoặc tên lửa vào cậu, thì không một ai ở quanh đây sẽ bị thương hết.  
Khi vừa kịp xong việc, Spider-sense nhói lên, cậu biết là cần quay lại để phòng ngay lập tức nên liền lộn người lên cao, vừa kịp một đường kiếm đưa qua, chỉ kịp cắt trầy lưng cậu.

A, khoan, hình như đây là bộ đồ cuối cùng.

Peter rờn rợn nhìn lại toàn thể từ trên xuống dưới, máu, rách,... tả tơi hết cả rồi. Liệu mọi thứ còn có thể tệ hơn không?

Một viên đạn phong đến, găm vào cửa sân thượng, vào đúng vị trí đầu cậu nếu không nhờ phản xạ mà né sang một bên. Hắn đứng trước mặt, lạnh lùng nhìn, khẩu súng trên tay bốc khói trắng.

 

Kệ cha Deadpool, cậu cần binh hắn ngay và luôn. Trước khi cậu cũng phát rồ lên như hắn lúc này.

 

Cậu nhảy lên, bắn một nhúm tơ vào mặt hắn. Hắn tức tối nã đạn, đưa tay lên lột chiếc mặt nạ ra và ném nó xuống đất. Đôi mắt xanh long lên tia lửa giận nhìn cậu với ánh nhìn chết chóc, từng vết sẹo trên mặt hắn giật lên, răng nghiến chặt, tiếng gầm gừ âm ỉ dưới họng chực chờ bộc phát ra.   
Cậu chưa từng thấy hắn như vậy bao giờ, tức giận, rối răm, điên loạn. Một con quái thú chính hiệu theo những gì hồ sơ của SHIELD miêu tả.

Hắn lao đến, nổ súng liên hồi. Cậu uốn người trong không trung, né từng viên đạn rồi tung chân, toan đá hắn lệch cổ thì... hắn biến mất.

Spider-sense lập tức phản xạ, ở phía trên. 

Hắn từ trên cao lao xuống, với hai khẩu súng trên tay, cậu vội bắn hai sợi tơ về phía hai ống thông khói, kéo giật mình ra khỏi làn mưa đạn.   
Hắn lại biến mất, lần này bất thình lình xuất hiện ngay sau gáy cậu. 

Nguyền rủa chiếc thắt lưng dịch chuyển chết tiệt của hắn.   
Cậu nhanh như cắt trượt qua háng hắn, giật rời chiếc thắt lưng ra và ném nó đi. Hắn nhanh chóng bắt được tay cậu và ấn xuống nền.

 

"Đáng nhẽ đêm đó, tao nên giết quách mày đi mới phải!"

 

Khoan, Deadpool từng cố giết cậu rồi? Ý là từng cố giết Otto trong thân thể cậu rồi. Rút cuộc thì Otto đã làm gì để mọi chuyện ra nông nỗi này vậy?  
Đầu tiên là BlackCat, giờ là đến Deadpool. Còn có ai từng yêu cậu muốn giết cậu nữa không?

 

"Dù rằng Petey không thích điều đó..."

Cái... khoan, hắn đang nói gì vậy?  
Deadpool tóm lấy hai tay cậu, ấn chặt xuống nền, giữ nó trên đầu cậu, một tay móc túi rút ra khẩu súng có kích cỡ lớn hơn rất nhiều so với chiếc túi, dí vào mặt cậu.

"Nhưng tao đã từng nói, sẽ cho tất cả những kẻ tổn thương em ấy xuống gặp Death yêu dấu, nơi cánh cửa địa ngục đón chào."

 

Vậy là hắn đã biết cậu bị Otto chiếm giữ cơ thể?!!!   
Tuyệt, giờ cậu hiểu tại sao hắn lại lồng lộn lên như vậy với cậu rồi.

Hắn đưa khẩu súng xuống cổ cậu, luồn miệng nó vào mép lớp vải của chiếc mặt nạ rồi kéo lên. Cứ như vậy, hắn dùng miệng súng lột chiếc mặt nạ của cậu ra, kéo ống đạn kim loại lạnh lẽo một đường dài trên mặt cậu.   
Nó khá là đau đấy, cậu tự nhủ. 

"Là đàn ông thì nên giữ lời với người mình yêu."

Hắn nhìn cậu, đôi mắt xanh biếc lạnh lùng và xa lạ. Nó khiến tim cậu thắt lại.   
Spider-sense đập rộn lên, và miệng súng dí vào trán cậu.

"Chết tiêt, Wade!!!"

Cậu rướn người lên đập mạnh vào đầu hắn, hai cánh tay bị giữ chặt bị kéo căng đầy đau đớn. 

"Tao đã nói, đừng có gọi tao như vậy!!! Mày không phải baby boy của tao!!!"

 

Hắn gào lên, cơn giận dữ long lên qua từng thớ cơ trên khuôn mặt, bùng cháy nơi đáy mắt. Hắn dùng báng súng đập mạnh vào đầu cậu.   
Cậu nhăn mặt rồi tức tối nhìn hắn, vòng hai chân lên quắp chặt lấy cổ hắn, trợn ngược mắt và hét lên đầy tức giận.

"WADE T. WILSON!!! Ngậm mồm vào nghe đây, bằng không em sẽ bẻ gẫy cái cổ chết tiết của anh!!!"

 

Hắn giật mình, mắt mở to trân trân nhìn cậu, da trên trán như lại, đôi mắt cau vào như chợt nhận ra điều gì đó khác thường. Cái giọng điệu đó, chính là của Peter.  
Cậu nằm vật ra nền, đầu hạ xuống đầy mệt mỏi, máu từ bên trán bị hắn đánh vào nhỏ xuống.   
Tay hắn vẫn giữ chặt hai cổ tay cậu, tay kia vẫn siết chặt khẩu lấy khẩu súng ngắn, nhưng ít nhất nó đã không còn chĩa vào mặt cậu nữa mà nằm im trên nền xi măng.

"Ưm... nghe này, em không thể nhớ một chút gì cả, và em cũng chẳng biết làm thế nào để anh tin, nhưng... em là Peter đây, và ngừng gọi em là baby boy trước mặt người khác đi, dù người đó có ở trong cơ thể em đi chăng nữa!"

Cậu ậm ừ, cơn giận bộc phát rồi bùng nổ trong chốc lát giờ đã tiêu tan. Lúc này đây, khi mắt đối mắt, nhìn thẳng vào nhau, cậu lại thấy bối rối, không biết nên giải thích thế nào.  
Hắn cứ nhìn cậu, chằm chằm đầy dò xét. Cậu tránh ánh mắt hắn, và cả hai cứ giữ như vậy một lúc. Cậu có thể cảm nhận được hắn đang bối rối, vẻ mặt hắn hoài nghi quan sát cậu.

"Ờm, đội Avenger biết rồi, chính Steve đã xác nhận, Johnny cũng biết nên chắc cả F4 cũng vậy, nhờ Tony nên em đoán giờ chắc mọi người trong giới siêu anh hùng đều biết rồi, nên..."

Cậu cố nói điều gì đó để phá vỡ tình huống khó xử này, nhưng rút cuộc, chỉ cần một cái cau mày đầy hoài nghi của hắn là cậu lại tịt lời.   
Cậu biết, có lẽ Deadpool sợ rằng Otto có thể dùng những kí ức mà hắn nắm giữ của cậu để đánh lừa mọi người, cũng như tung hỏa mù trước mắt mình. Cũng phải thôi, trước đó, ngoài Deadpool ra, chẳng có một ai nhận ra sự khác biệt quá lớn của cậu khi đó là đáng nghi.

Peter đã cảm thấy khá vui khi hắn là người duy nhất nhận ra, hay hắn tức giận đến mức nào khi biết sự thật, điều đó đồng nghĩa rằng hắn yêu cậu rất nhiều. Cậu hoàn toàn hiểu việc hắn điên loạn lên và lồng lộn lao vào đòi giết mình, nhưng bị đánh vẫn rất đau, và từ khi trở lại tới giờ, mọi chuyện không được tốt đẹp cho lắm, và cậu đã có một ngày vô cùng mệt mỏi, vậy nên thật khó để giữ bình tĩnh.

 

"Nhìn vào mắt ta này!"

 

Hắn lên tiếng, sau một hồi dài im lặng. Giọng điệu hắn vang lên, trầm đều, không có chút gì đe dọa cả. Cậu từ từ ngẩng mặt lên nhìn hắn. Đôi mắt hắn không còn long sòng sọc lên như vài phút trước nữa, nó bối rối, những vẫn mang dáng vẻ điềm tĩnh lạ thường, có lẽ còn bình tĩnh hơn cả cậu lúc này.

 

Một màu trời đang hiện lên trước mắt cậu, như những buổi sáng tỉnh dậy bắt gặp đôi mắt hắn thầm quan sát mình, như khi cùng nhau đứng trên đỉnh cầu Manhattan, tháo mặt nạ ra và chỉ nhìn vào nhau.   
Nhớ lắm, cậu nhớ hắn da diết, để rồi kết thúc tại đây, sau khi đập nhau tơi tả, cậu và hắn lại nhìn nhau, gần và lâu như mọi khi. 

Hắn cứ im lặng nhìn cậu, chưa bao giờ thấy cái mồm hắn đóng lại lâu như vậy. Cậu bắt đầu thấy khó xử. Cơ thể cậu ngọ ngậy dưới hắn, hai cánh tay bị giữ chặt bắt đầu đau nhức.   
Phải chăng Deadpool đỡ lắm mồm đi, hay ngừng trở thành cái nhọt ở mông của rất rất nhiều siêu anh hùng, thì có lẽ nhờ họ mà giờ hắn cũng biết là cậu đã thực sự trở lại. 

"Anh có thể hỏi Wolfverine nếu muốn, sáng nay em đi làm nhiệm vụ với anh ấy, và nếu như anh ngừng trêu chọc Colossus, thì có lẽ anh ấy sẽ tử tế nói với anh mà không ném anh vào tường..."

 

Hắn cúi xuống, ấn môi mình vào môi cậu trước khi cậu kịp tiếp tục.   
Cứ như một con dã thú, chiếc lưỡi hắn quét quanh vòm miệng cậu, thọc sâu vào trong, răng hắn cắn lấy môi cậu, khiến nó bật máu. Hắn cứ dần nhích lại gần hơn nữa, như thể muốn ăn thịt cậu tới nới. Lưỡi hắn nhanh khẽ rút ra nửa đường, người hơi nhích lại phía sau một chút, hắn thì thào qua kẽ răng.

"Thôi nói dối đi..."

 

Phải rồi, Peter chẳng có cách nào xác minh sự thật được, và điều đó khiến cho mọi thứ cậu nói giống như một lời nói dối. Tệ hại hơn, cậu biết hắn nghĩ Otto đang chơi đùa với cảm xúc của mình khi nói về những gì có trong kí ức của cậu, và điều đó làm hắn đau. 

Deadpool vẫn tiếp tụp với công việc sử dụng chiếc lưỡi của mình như một nhà tháo hiểm, đào xới, tìm kiếm mọi ngách ngách trong miệng cậu. Cậu quay đầu đi, dứt khỏi nụ hôn để kịp hớp lấy từng ngụm khí, hổn hển thở như vừa ngụp lặn từ dưới đại dương lên. 

Môi hắn trượt xuống cổ áo cậu, răng cắn lấy lớp vải để vạch nó xuống. Hắn bắt đầu hôn liên tiếp, cắn và hút thật mạnh lấy lớp da cậu, chỉ rời đi khi chỗ khác khi đã để lại những dấu chấm đỏ hỏn. 

"Ngươi chưa đẩy ta ra, vậy hẳn ngươi cũng muốn điều này. Được thôi, ta cũng chỉ cần cơ thể này!"

 

.  
.  
.

 

Hắn nói gì cơ!?

 

 

Đôi chân cậu nãy giờ vẫn quấn trên cổ hắn, siết chặt lại và xoay.   
Một tiếng "Crack" vang lên lên giòn giã, hắn buông hai tay ra, đưa lên ôm lấy cái cổ gẫy gập của mình. Ngay khoảnh khắc hai cánh tay được tự do, cậu ngửa chúng chống qua sau đầu, tung hai chân đá hắn bay ra tận mép sân thượng rồi lộn người vòng lại, tiếp đất với tư thế nhện đặc trưng chính hiệu Spiderman.

 

"Anh nói cái quái gì cơ!? Chỉ cần cơ thể này thôi á!!! Vậy từ trước đến giờ vẫn chỉ vậy thôi à!!? Chỉ cần một thằng khác trong bộ đồ Spiderman là anh sẵn sàng làm tình với họ?! Từ trước đến nay anh xem tôi là cái gì vậy? Một thằng tóc nâu mắt nâu biết leo tường hợp gu của anh chắc!? Vậy thì sau khi tôi đi, sao anh không thử tìm một siêu anh hùng nào đó khác rồi bắt họ nhuộm tóc vào mà bám theo đi..."

"Ngươi ghen đấy à?!"

 

Hắn nhìn cậu, một tay đẩy cằm, chỉnh nó lại đúng với vị trí nên ở của một người bình thường, mày nhướn lên.   
Cậu trợn mắt nhìn, tự nhiên chẳng biết nói gì nữa. Chết tiệt, những lời vừa rồi nghe như phát ra từ nữ sinh phát hiện ra bạn trai mình lăng nhăng vậy.

 

"A..ơ...t...tôi không có!!! Không hề luôn... chỉ là... tôi bực mình thôi! Tôi đã có một ngày tệ hại...!!!"

 

Peter ấp úng, đầu hơi cúi xuống, mắt dán chặt xuống chân. Sao mặt cậu lại nóng thế này nhỉ, đáng nhẽ giờ là lúc nên tỏ ra giận dữ chứ không phải xấu hổ như thế này.   
GIờ cậu thực sự thấy hối hận vì đã bảo Johnny cho phản lực quay lại rồi, cậu chỉ đến đây, tự khiến mình bị bầm dập và tự làm xấu hổ bản thân thôi.

Hắn tiến về phía cậu, bàn tay nắm lấy khẩu súng đã lấy ra từ lúc nào thả nó xuống, rơi đánh "cạch" xuống nền. Hắn giờ đứng đối diện cậu, rất rất gần, thân hình cao lớn che trùm hết lấy cậu, bóng hắn qua ánh trăng đổ lên người cậu. Không cần ngẩng đầu lên nhìn cũng biết, lúc này hắn đang nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu bên dưới.

Tay hắn nâng cằm cậu lên, Peter từ từ đưa mắt nhìn. 

Oa, hắn đang mỉm cười, đôi mắt xanh long lanh nhìn cậu trìu mến. Đây chính là Wade mà cậu biết, là hình ảnh dịu dàng của người đàn ông nằm bên cạnh giường vào buổi sáng đầy nắng.

 

"Phải rồi, anh biết Peter của anh sẽ giận vì điều đó..."

 

Hắn đưa tay vuốt nhẹ bên má bị bầm tím của cậu, nhẹ lau qua vệt máu khô ở vết thương bên thái dương.  
Cậu có thể nhìn thấy đôi mắt hắn lay chuyển, rung rung sau lớp nước sắp tràn đầy ở khe mắt. Ngón tay hắn lướt đến môi dưới rỉ máu của cậu, nhẹ nhàng chạm vào. Khuôn mặt hắn dần nhăn nhó, điệu cười của hắn run run và giọng hắn khàn khàn vang lên.

"... và chỉ có baby boy của anh mới nói dối tệ như vậy!"

 

Hắn kéo cậu vào lòng, siết chặt lại như thể sợ cậu sẽ vụt biến mất đi như lần trước. Cậu vòng tay ôm lấy tấm lưng to lớn của hắn, cảm nhận nó run lên từng đợt, nước mắt của hắn lặng lẽ rơi sau vai. Đôi môi mỉm cười, nước mắt cậu cũng tràn ra lúc nào không hay, trượt dài trên má rồi rơi xuống vai hắn.

 

"Peter... Peter của anh..."  
"Ổn rồi mà, Wade. Em về rồi đây!"

 

Hắn lại siết chặt cậu hơn. Cậu đã nhắc về việc vai mình đang đau điên lên được chưa nhỉ, vì nó đang gào thét lên trong cái siết của Deadpool đây. Nhưng có lẽ cũng không còn quan trọng nữa, cậu đã hù hắn một cú ra trò. Hắn đã tưởng mình mất cậu, hắn đã sợ chết khiếp, hắn đã điên tiết lên như một con quái vật. Nhưng lúc này cậu đã trở lại, lành lặn như mới, ít nhất là trước khi gặp và binh nhau một trận ra trò với hắn, giờ hắn đứng đây, ôm chặt lấy cậu và khóc.   
Peter chưa bao giờ thấy hắn khóc, nhưng giờ khi thấy rồi, cậu nghĩ là cậu không muốn thấy hắn như vậy nữa. Cậu đang rất vui, mặc dù trước đó còn giận đến mờ cả mắt, nhưng giờ thì không còn nữa rồi, vì sớm hay muộn, Deadpool đang siết chặt lấy cậu đây luôn biết cách để cho cậu thấy hắn yêu cậu đến nhường nào. 

Hắn rời khỏi vai cậu, một tay giữ bên mặt cậu, cau mày, nheo mắt nhìn. Hắn quét mắt dọc từ trên xuống dưới, từ từng vết bầm, bên thái dương và bờ môi rỉ máu, vết cắt ở cổ cậu, với máu khô dính đầy áo, vương cả vào huy hiệu Spiderman trước ngực, khắp dọc thân xước xác, và khi nãy, hắn để ý thấy vết chém lớn, tuy khá nông, nhưng trải dài đằng sau lưng cậu, rạch một đường lớn lên bộ đồ, lộ ra một phần làn da trắng cùng vết thương lớn.  
Cậu biết hắn đang nhìn những gì, và nghĩ nhưng gì. Hai tay ôm lấy mặt hắn, cậu mỉm cười, nhưng có vẻ điều đó không khiến cho hắn cảm thấy khá hơn.

 

"Anh đã làm đau em."  
"Wade, đừng nói vậy..."  
"Anh đã hứa sẽ không bao giờ tổn thương em!"  
"Thì anh vẫn vậy mà, ý em là, lúc đó anh tưởng em là Dr.Ock nên mới hành động như vậy."

Hắn vẫn nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt trĩu nặng và dằn vặt đó, giờ thì nó thực sự khiến cậu thấy đau rồi đó.

"Anh là một thằng tồi."  
"Này này, em không cho phép một thằng tồi yêu mình đâu!"  
"Anh đã cố giết em đấy!"  
"Đã bảo rồi, Dr.Ock, không phải em."  
"Nhưng người bị thương vẫn là em."  
"Ôi Chúa ơi, im đi Wade!"

Cậu ấn đầu hắn xuống và nuốt lấy môi hắn. Hắn khục khặc cười qua khe miệng cậu rồi. Hai tay hắn luồn xuống hông và nhấc bồng cậu lên, tiến về phía bức tường và tựa lưng cậu vào đấy. Hai chân cậu quấn lấy hông hắn, hai tay vòng ra sau cổ. Hắn ép sát vào cậu, kẹp người cậu giữa thân hình to lớn của mình và bức tường gạch phía sau.   
Cả hai chỉ dứt ra khi cậu có dấu hiệu thiếu khí. Hắn liếm môi, bật cười lớn, thích thú nhìn cậu thở dốc, cũng đang nhìn hắn đầy mơ màng.

 

"Nút mute tuyệt nhất từ trước tới giờ!"

 

Phải rồi, còn gì tuyệt vời hơn để ngậm cái hắn lại bằng nụ hôn của baby boy mà hắn luôn yêu thương chứ. 

Hắn siết lấy cậu, hôn cậu, luồn tay vào mái tóc nâu mềm mại, và nghĩ vê Chúa, lời nhạc vọng lên trong đầu hắn.

 

Oh God, if you dare take him away  
Show him the way that I can't follow  
I'll show hell isn't the worst  
My broken heart will hunt you down.  
So don't you dare take him away  
I challenge you, the mighty high  
He's the angel, my sun, the reason to stay.

 

 

 

 

========

 

 

 

Tại nóc một tòa cao ốc nào đó của thành phố, 

 

"Hắt xì!!!"

 

Johnny đứng cạnh chiếc phản lực, co ro ôm hai vai lạnh cóng.

 

"Đi chết đi Pete, làm gì mà lâu thế không biết!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sẽ còn có một bộ truyện nữa về những gì xảy ra quanh cuộc sống của Pete sau sự kiện này, mong mọi người ủn hộ nhé.

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là tác phẩm đầu của mình, mong các bạn ủng hộ. Mình cố gắng bám sát truyện gốc nhất có thể, vì bản thân Comic là một thứ tuyệt vời, với mình thì nó còn tuyệt hơn manga vậy. Có một sự thật đáng hổ thẹn là, khi đọc đến cái chết của Spiderman, mình đã khóc, thật đó, 18 tuổi đầu rồi mà mình vẫn khóc như một đứa trẻ khi Peter chết, nhưng mình cũng vượt qua chuyện khóc lóc nhanh chóng, vì chính tác giả vẽ truyện cũng đã khóc mà, không có gì xấu hổ cả. Còn cả bực mình nữa, mình, như nhiều fan khác của dòng Comic cũng như Spiderman, đã rất bức xúc và bực mình khi đọc về một cái kết như vậy. Mình cũng như nhiều người khác đã nghĩ: "Dan Slott (tác giả) ghét Spiderman!". Một tháng sau đó, đọc về cái chết của Spidey ở Earth 616, mình đã lật cái bàn, mình nghĩ: "Tuyệt, giờ mọi tác giả của các dòng Spiderman đều ghét người anh hùng được yêu quý nhất mọi thời đại!". Sau một năm rưỡi chờ mỏi cổ mòn răng, Spidey bất ngờ được đưa về trở lại, sống sót, lành lặn như mới, ở cả hai dòng truyện. Mình không thích Superior Spiderman, nhưng quả thực, chap 31-32 là chap duy nhất mình đọc, và cũng là chap mình thích nhất, và một lần nữa, thật xấu hổ, mình đã khóc, nhưng là nước mắt trong vui sướng nhé! Cảm ơn bất cứ ai đã dày công đọc một tràng tự sướng dài ngoằng này


End file.
